The Darkness Again
by selena1234
Summary: Based off of Kurinoone's Dark Prince Trilogy. Harry James Potter loves his new life, despite his pestering brother and argumental father. On his Nineteenth birthday, Harry recieves a present from Damien that was once going to be his Seventeenth present from Voldemort. When he fell asleep that night thinking that if he had to live his life over again, he would, he got his wish.
1. Birthday

**ALL CREDIT goes to Kurinoone. The following story you are about to read, as I have mentioned in the summary, is based off Kurinoone's Dark Prince Trilogy, starting with "The Darkness Within", hence the title.  
XXX  
** Harry James Potter awoke at 11:59, only ten minutes after he had managed to fall asleep and glanced at the clock for the time just in time to see it turn to Midnight. He was now nineteen! Harry sat up just in time for an exited Damien running through his door, not bothering with seeing if Harry was even awake yet. In his hurry, Damien accidentally threw the wrapped present at his older brother. Harry, having been trained by the deceased Lord of All Evil Wizarding Villainy Voldemort - as Damien had decided to call him – caught the tossed present with ease.

"A little eager there, Damy?" Harry said, smirking.  
Damien caught his breath for a second before replying. "Yeah, just a little, _Dark Prince_." He laughed before gesturing for his brother to open the present.  
Harry pulled on the ribbon that was barely holding the present's wrappings together. Inside was a small gemstone about the size of Harry's palm, crafted just such so that if you looked at the gem one way, it seemed to be red and gold. If one were to look upon the gemstone the other way, it shone in brilliant silver and green. Inside the packaging was a letter.

_Dear Harry,  
This is a Gannu stone. I am not quite sure what it does, but I saw it and knew you would love it. It is incredibly magical, and seems to be like the Layhoo Jisteen, in ways that it can mask any magical spells cast upon it, but I cannot detect any other special properties of the item. Say 'Dark Prince' to open the Slytherin side of it, or 'Stupid Lions' to open the Gryffindor side of the stone. I could never get it to work, as I suspect someone of both heritages would have to do so, but it's yours now. To reset the code words, point your wand at it and say 'Restufy'.  
Happy Seventeenth,  
Lord Voldemort._

Harry stared at the letter for a minute more. "Damien, what-?" He couldn't seem to construct a proper question. Voldemort wanted Harry to have this when he came of age? If this were the truth, how did Damien get the item?  
"Harry, okay, I'm going to explain, but please _promise_ me you won't get angry at me." Damien said slowly.  
Harry looked up at his brother with questioning emerald eyes. "I promise I will do my best not to explode the room – and you with it – when I hear your explanation, which will more than likely make me angry."

Damien looked relieved. Slightly. "Well, I couldn't think of anything you would want for your birthday, so I decided to go and raid Riddle Manor for something you might want." Damien looked at his brother for a second, noting the noticeably darker shade of green that his eyes had turned. "I found this in Voldemort's room, hidden in his wardrobe underneath several layers of folded clothing. It had 'Harry; 17' labeled on it, so I thought he might want you to have it."

"Damien." Harry said, after a minute of silence. "Do you know you could have picked up an incredibly dark piece of magic? It could have _killed _you." He had to stop for a minute to calm down. "What if you had-"

"Harry, I know, and I'm sorry." Damien interrupted, trying to calm down his brother. "I had thought about that when I decided to go, and was very _very_ cautious with everything I had to touch. It was labeled with _your_ name, Harry, so I thought that he wouldn't have cursed his own heir."

Harry's eyes darkened another few shades of green, until he had to force himself to calm down. He left his eyes a little darker than they originally had been, but he seemed a little calmer.  
"You're lucky to be alive. Did you know that?"

"I picked it up in the hem of my robe, ready for anything to happen. I was trying to be cautious." Damien replied to his angered brother. "Aside from the fact that you love me and wouldn't ever _think_ of hexing your awesome little brother, do you like it?"

"Damy, I always think about hexing you. It's impossible not to want to hex you."

"Says the guy who can't walk into a room without annoying someone."

"Says the guy who singlehandedly dealt with several Daywalkers, killed Voldemort," Harry said the word softly, "and the guy who could and would gladly glue you to the ceiling permanently with both hands behind my back and my wand in _your_ hand."  
"You wouldn't."

Ignoring his brother, Harry went back to answer Damy's intended question. "Yes, Damien, I do like it, despite how stupid you were in going to get it. Thank you."  
Damien was satisfied with this answer, so he stood up and left his older brother's room.  
Harry put the stone back into its wrappings and set it onto the nightstand next to his bed, then lied back down. He was a little reluctant to go back to sleep, as it was a nightmare that had woken him up in the first place.  
He and Voldemort were walking side-by-side in some sort of meadow with a stream running through the center. Sure enough, like most of his dreams, Bellatrix appeared next. She was smiling at the two of them, next to the stream.

Then Voldemort caught fire and exploded. Bella was next to die in Harry's dream, falling to the ground, soulless.  
After what seemed like an hour of sitting and debating whether or not Harry should go back to sleep, he got up and went to the Potter Manor's private training grounds with his new present from Damy.

**XXX**

"Damien, go wake up your brother." Lily told her youngest son, who was helping to set up for Harry's birthday party.  
He nodded at his mother and then ran up the stairs to Harry's room, only to find that his brother was gone.  
Most times Harry had ever disappeared, he was on the Training Grounds. Using just an ounce of common sense, Damien decided to check there first.

Sure enough, Damien found his older brother with the gemstone around his neck as he furiously beat up a punching bag shirtless.

"Good - morning - Damien" Harry said between punches. He then wordlessly summoned a towel and wiped off sweat from his face.  
"Good morning, Lord of the Morning People." Damien said. "You been in here all night?"  
"Got that right." Harry replied with a smile.  
"Mum needed me to get you up, so go shower and get dressed. _ Ginny_ will be here soon!" Damien drew out his brother's girlfriend's name with just a little sing-song in his voice.  
"Yeah, yeah. Go help mum set up her super-secret party she was planning behind my back in plain view while I was in the room."  
"It's not her fault you have good hearing."

"It's not my fault she _happened_ to forget." Harry smiled. "Hey, Damy, Punch me."

"What?" Damien asked surprised, having been caught completely off guard.  
"I put some spells on the gem. Check it."  
"If you say so, Harry."

Damien walked over to his brother and drove his fist to his brother's abdomen like Harry had shown him, only to find his own abdomen feel the punch. Out of air, Damien stepped back and tried to regain his breath. "That is – so – cool!" he said in between breaths. "Would that work with a stupefy or whatever?" At seeing his brother nod, Damien widened his eyes. "Do you think that if someone Avada Kadavra'd you then it'd break like my Layhoo Jisteen?"

"I honestly don't know, but let's not find out."

"Cool." Damien said, smiling.

**XXX**

Several hours after the party, Harry gladly fell onto his bed, exhausted. Before falling asleep, Harry thought about his life for a minute. _If I had to do it all again, it's worth it. _Harry thought. _For Ginny, Damien, everything. I'd do it again – and maybe, if my wish was granted, I could find some way to save Bellatrix… and help alternate Harry some more than I have. I could catch __Rodolphus Lestrange and kill him before he makes me have an addiction. Prevent a few arguments between me and dad, maybe. Yeah, I think if I could do it again if I could, gladly._

No one in the manor was awake at Midnight that day to find Harry gone, swallowed by a bright white light from his Gannu stone.

**XXX  
Alright! That's it! Please tell me how you liked it! :D  
Again, everything recognizable belongs to Kurinoone. Or J.K. Rowling. You know what goes to whom, so I won't bother separating it.  
Ideas? Mistakes? Praise or Ridicule? You know where the boxity box is! Unless it's ridicule for my story. Then… *points wand at haters* obliviate!**


	2. Awakening

**Alright, you followers and favoriters win. You get a new chapter this weekend. Again, people's stuff remains theirs and I again thank Kurinoone! I've gotten so many people liking my story so far because I stole someone elses' idea. Thanks again! Also, I apologize for anything spelt wrong as I am writing this on Wordpad on my mom's laptop.  
XXX  
**_Where am I?_ Harry thought, slowly opening his eyes to a familliar black ceiling. This was the first thing that Harry noted was wrong. There were no pictures on the ceiling that he was staring at. Harry had put up photos he gathered taped to the ceiling so he could stare at them. So why was this ceiling blank? Furthermore, why was it painted black? Harry had been meaning to paint his room more comfortably in a shade that wasn't so white that it blinded him, but why was it black now?

The third thing Harry noticed was wrong was that the door opened. He had specifically locked his door with a spell that he knew no one but him could get through. Maybe it was Damien? The Layhoo Jisteen had a drop of Harry's blood in it; the charm might recognize Damy as Harry. He slowly sat up, pulling back the covers. "Damy, it's too early..." He froze as he saw it was _Bellatrix _who has opened the large doors across from Harry's large bed.

"Bella...?" Harry tried not to cry, but his own emotions betrayed him as he felt his tears running down his face.

Bellatrix Lestrange was at Harry's side almost instantly as horrible memories flooded the Dark Prince. It was _his_ fault that Bella died. It was _his_ fault that he didn't give her ring back, it was _his_ fault that Bella got the Dementor's Kiss, and it was _his_ fault that she died fully by the hands of Cole Bailey - so this brought back around the question of how Harry managed to go into the past.

"It was only a dream, Harry," Bella said, soothing him. "Only a dream."

If only that had been a dream - _Hang on a second, Harry, _his brain said. _Remember Damien? Your dad? Your mom? Ginny? What about them? If that had been a dream, everything you did to protect them would be fake. Do you want that? No you don't! It's only the bad things you wanted to be fake, and without the bad, you can't have the good. _

Harry cried for a minute more before realising he was right. None of that had been a dream. So what was he doing back in Riddle Manor?

"I'm fine, Bella." Harry said at last, his tears drying.

Bella gave him an I-don't-believe-you look. "If you say so, Harry. What do you want to do today? It is your sixth birthday, afterall."

Wait, _what? _Sixth birthday? That can't be right! He _just_ turned nineteen! He couldn't have gone thirteen years in the past! Harry got up off of his bed and hopped to the floor, only to stumble once he remembered how high his bed at Riddle Manor actually was. Bella quickly caught him, only to take her hands off of him a second later.

Harry drove his mind back to when he was Six. He had met Draco Malfoy at this age... right? Yeah. Okay, and... He killed first when he was ten. He didn't have to do that until then. He was revealed to the other Death Eaters at sixteen... yes. That's right, too. Yeah.

"Bella, Lucius Malfoy has a son that is my age, yes?"

"That's correct, Harry."

"Can you talk to Voldemort about that? It's dreadfully boring here when you two are on missions..."

"I'll see what I can do." Bella smiled at him and went out of the room.

It was once the door closed that Harry reached into his shirt to see if his Gannu stone was still there. To his relief, it was. Harry then checked his pockets to see what else he had landed with. In his left pocket was the cell phone used to call the other Harry. Docking this information in his mind, he decided he'd call his alter-universe self later. In the right pocket was both wands.

Which brought up the question to Harry; did he still have his full powers?

Thinking it was better to be safe knowing his skills as opposed to sorry when he thought he had skills he no longer had and challenged much stronger foes, Harry set his wands on the bed and walked over to the door. He quickly recasted the charm he used on the door back in Potter Manor, very delighted when he found that it had worked. He had his full powers, but he was in a younger body. That can be worked around.

Harry walked back over to his bed and stared at the blank ceiling some more until a knock at the door reminded him that he had never taken the charm off of the door. A quick wave of his hand solved this, however, and Bella came walking back through the door. "I have arranged it with Lucius and Draco will come by tomorrow. Until then, how about we see your dueling skills?" She said, a smile on her lively face.

"Before we do that," Harry said, "I want to see what Father is planning. Make sure he doesn't mess anything up. He may be the most powerful wizard alive-" _Minus me,_ Harry thought, "-but he can't see holes in his own plan sometimes."

**XXX**

Voldemort had been planning a small raid to lure in Order Members. In secret, there was going to be more Death Eaters lurking in disguise as dead muggles to attack their forces.

This is why he didn't notice the secret door behind his throne chair opening and closing to admit a small little boy with emerald eyes and raven hair.

Well, that is, he didn't notice Harry until he had stolen the plans right off of his Father's desk.

"This isn't going to work." He said, placing the diagram back where he had taken it from.

To say Voldemort was angry was true.

To say Voldemort was surprised was an understatement.

How did his six year old weapon-child see a hole in his plan faster than he did? Him, the greatest wizard of all time!

"And what is wrong with my plan?" Voldemort said after a minute of working down his rage.

"Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody doesn't get his name for nothing. His eye can see right through this trap. You'll have to just make them hide and jump out instead of acting dead with a transfiguration spell of sorts. Also, Bella and I are dueling in a few minutes. Thought you might want to watch."

With that as his last note, Harry left the room with his Death Eater mask and cloak on through the front door to the training room.

Bella was already there, her wand out and ready.

At seeing her little protegy, Bellatrix smiled. She was raising him to be an amazing wizard. The _best_ there was - next to her master, that is. And now, after two years, Bella will see exactly how far her little Prince had progressed.

But she'll have to go easy on him. He doesn't know any unforgivables and he's barely tapped into the curses - though he does know how to block most of them.

Harry still left on his Death Eater mask and cloak, just in case someone came in, but he walked over to the seats and left his Gannu gem there. It would be unfair to Bella if he couldn't be hit by anything she tossed at him, not to mention that she would be the one to get hit; not him.

They stood face to face and bowed, before Bella lifted her wand.

"Three," Voldemort called from the stands. "Two," _What is Harry doing?_ Voldemort thought. _He doesn't even have his wand in his hand yet! _"One..."

Harry closed his eyes, gathering up his anger towards Voldemort. _He lied to me. He tortured me to build me up again. He tricked me into loving him! Tricked me into caring about him - and guess what, Voldemort? I'm not going to fall for it this time around._ Harry opened his nearly black eyes to look at Bella.

Bella only had a second to register the fact that his eyes had drastically changed colors before her master called out "Go!", and ball of green fire was sent her way.

Harry still hadn't drawn either of his wands.

**XXX**

**I think that's a good stopping point for now. A few reviews and I might be convinced to update again ;). I'm usually pretty nice about these things, though. Two reviews is really enough for me to get a new chapter up. The box is right down there! You know what to do! **

**Also, does anyone else have a big problem with flies? They're so annoying!**


	3. Fighting

**Alright, most of the flies are about dead by now. Thanks for Fly-Sympathy XD**

**I would have updated sooner but I love music and I'm listening to music and I have the tenancy to dance instead of type and my typing tends to suffer if I'm dancing...**

**Thanks again for reviews and ideas go to their respective owners. **

**XXX**

**Last time, in case three hours or so wiped your memory, Harry was about to duel Bellatrix with his full powers at the age of six. **  
**XXX**

Bella barely managed to dodge the ball of fire, but it caught her robes.

Which was what Harry wanted. He was trying to keep up his rage but not hurt Bellatrix, so his fighting was a little distracted.

Not like it mattered. He was working at a _much_ higher level than she was expecting - and he still hadn't pulled out his wand yet.

The next spell sent Bella's way was a Stupefy. She blocked that one, then sent her own spell at Harry. It hit his full body sheild - much to the surprise of both Bella and Voldemort.

In this momentary shock, Harry sent another ball of fire at Bellatrix. She didn't manage to dodge it fast enough and it threw her back at the wall. Bella got up quick enough and sent spell after spell at Harry. He dodged most of them at the last second, and blocked those he couldn't dodge. Through this, Harry was working his way closer and closer to Bellatrix. Once he got withing hitting range, Harry used his muggle fighting to knock Bella down. Once she was stunned for the most part, Harry rested his right foot lightly on Bella's stomach, his wand now drawn and pointed at her.

"Avada Kawinra." Harry said, smiling. "I believe that makes it Bella: 0, Harry: 1, yes?"

The two adults in the room were silent for the longest of time as Harry slowly beat his anger back.

"Harry, how did you do that?" Voldemort asked, his usual calm, demanding voice replaced by one of disbelief and surprise.

"What part of 'that' are you referring to?" He responded, his grin getting even wider as he looked over at Voldemort.

"All of it." Bella said, coughing once. "That was amazing!"

Harry had to hesitate for a moment. He has to lie; it's not like he could tell them he lived his life up to nineteen before heading back in time! They'd call him crazy... _though it is true,_ Damien's voice sounded in his head.

Finally gathering a story, Harry got his small foot off of Bellatrix. "Well, I was studying Muggle Fighting, you know? If I'm without my wand, then I still need to defend myself. You see how I was fighing without my wand the whole time? Until the end, that is, because I can't do the Kedavra without a wand. I haven't gotten sleep much lately anyways so I figured I might as well be studying curses and hexes wandlessly."

Is was after Harry finished explaining that he realized he hadn't been taught the Unforgivables yet.

Damn it!  
"Harry," Voldemort said, "You have shown great power and promise. I think that if you can manage to beat both Lucis and Bella, plus two or three other talented Death Eaters, then I can reveal you to them and let you assist on raids."

Harry's heart lept. _No. No, no, no! I'm so stupid! _He thought to himself. _I didn't want to have to kill more so soon! _

"Thank you, Father. I believe with a little more practice I will have most of the spells and will be able to defeat all of them rather easily." Harry swallowed a lump in his throat. "When will this be arranged?"

Voldemort smiled. "As soon as you are ready."

It was Harry's turn to smile. This would be easy, he already knew that, but he couldn't let Voldy know that. "Immediately would be great, if Bella here can regain her pride."

Voldemort was a little skeptical at this point.

This was his six year old. The one who had just yesterday struggled with the _Impedimenta _curse! Either during the night, he had been replaced or he managed to obtain unimaginable skill.

But, hey; it just makes Harry a better weapon, so Voldemort decided not to question it too much.

Quickly and Swiftly, Voldemort got up and pressed his Dark Mark - only a select few DE's would feel their mark burn, however. Within more than five minutes, all but one Death Eater had arrived to the training room.

"Where is Serverus?" He asked the Death Eaters present. Nott, Malfoy, Lestrange, Yaxley, the only one missing was Snape. He was not at Hogwarts, Voldemort knew this much, so he must be at an Order meeting. "We will wait until he gets here."

Sure enough, a few minutes later, Serverus came through the door.

"You're late." Voldemort stated, no emotion present in his voice.

"I apologize, my lord." Snape replied stiffly. "I was held up at an Order meeting."

Voldemort didn't glance at his spy, but motioned for him to stand with the other four. Snape was not the first to notice the black robes and silver mask of a Death Eater standing at Voldemort's right hand, but the Death Eater only had the build of one no older than six. Snape was also not the first to wonder why he was not Crucio'd for his lateness.

"You five will be the first to know this information. Those who spread what will be said today will be killed immediately." The figure behind Voldemort laughed, but tried to cover it up by coughing. "Something you would like to add?" Voldemort said, addressing the figure.

"Yeah." The boy said, still trying not to laugh. "There'll be no need for them to be threatened. I promise you."

Voldemort stopped himself from smiling before turning back to his Death Eaters. "Your order is to fight him. No Unforgivables other than Imperio, No maiming, no harming him. He, however, does not have such restrictions. On my count of three."

Quickly, Harry stationed himself in the center of the five Death Eaters. His wand _was_ out to begin this battle, but hidden. 

"Three," Voldemort said, watching his son carefully. "Two," Harry said in Unison with his father, a mocking tone lacing his voice. "One," Snape was confused by this point. Who was this six year old, as to be so special that he can face five talented - er, four and Yaxley - Death Eaters alone? And why does he still live after mocking the Dark Lord?

"Go."

**XXX**

Somewhere else entirely, Lily and James Potter were crying over a photograph of their lost son. This would have been his sixth birthday. Lily was carefully wrapping a present to be placed in with the box of other presents their son would never reieve, until Sirius had to go, upsetting a three year old Damien. A new bout of tears and sobs racked Lily's body when she realized that Damien would never know his older brother.

**XXX**

**You know the drill! More reviews = faster getting to the outcome of the predictable duel! I might introduce a new idea from another person on Fanfiction, but I don't want to get too ahead of myself in case he disagrees and I can't use the idea...**

**I feel like I'm just taking a bunch of ideas and throwing them into one big pot of plot! **

**Which is technically what I'm doing, but still. **

**Until next time! :)**


	4. Unexpected

**Alright, you awesome psychos. I have a terrible headache and wasn't planning to update at all, but, hey, who said anything I've ever done was rational?  
Plus, I was considering designing a cover soonish. Should I? I already have a few ideas circulating. **

**XXX  
**Harry glanced out over the Death Eaters he was facing. Nott, Malfoy, Lestrange, Yaxley, Snape.

Snape was a good Legilimens, so Harry had to watch his Occlumency shields – if he had any, that is. Nott and Yaxley aren't even much of a threat, and Harry could defeat both Bella and Lucius pretty easily. However, outnumbered and outsized, Harry had to be a bit more careful.

"Go."

All five quickly shot a stunner at the child, who put up a weak shield that was nearly destroyed in the force of the attacks. Harry decided to knock out the weakest of the five, shooting several stunners at Yaxley. He dodged the one on the left and the middle, only to be almost hit by the one Harry shot to the right. He had hastily put up a shield to block the stunner, but it was quickly destroyed by the sheer force of Harry's stunner. The first was destroyed, followed by a second one Harry had predicted he might need.

Why Voldemort considered him a 'good Death Eater', Harry would never know.

That horrible creature out of the way, Harry dodged a second bout of curses from the four remaining Death Eaters.

He noticed a spell he shouldn't have seen in the rounds of curses, however.

A flash of a murky reddish brown that Harry knew was the Crucio curse, coming from the end of an enraged Nott's wand.

Harry himself got slightly – maybe that's not the right word… _really_! That's the word! Harry got _really_ angry at this, his slightly darkened emerald eyes taking on a full hollow black color.

Harry, of course, being the owner of his eyes, would not see the oddity that happened next.

Serverus Snape and the other three remaining Death Eaters noticed it, however.

The child's pupils turned a mesmerizing pearly white and a sweep of magic knocked all four remaining Death Eaters several feet from him. The Crucio spell was shattered into frozen shards of muddy red. Only one of them had been able to keep himself from being knocked unconscious, as the other Death Eaters had hit something other than the cold floor. Serverus, however, felt as if he had undergone the Crucio for an hour.

Voldemort looked shocked at his son's display of pure raw magic. _He will have a power the Dark Lord knows not…_ The Dark Lord managed to pull away from his thoughts to see Harry look around once before his eyes returned to their normal color, falling to the ground in a kneeling position, breathing heavily.

_What did I just do?_ Harry asked himself, trying to remain awake. _That took too much energy._ He was slightly too absorbed in his thoughts to notice Serverus attempt to stand from several feet to his left. He hastily sent a stunner at the child before passing out himself.

Harry had no energy to move from the path of the spell, even if he had noticed it.

However, when the child was hit with the spell, Voldemort saw no difference. Did it simply have no effect? Or did it work, but Harry was set in such a position that he didn't fall over?

Seeing all of his talented Death Eaters unconscious, including Serverus who had passed out before the spell took effect, Voldemort had decided that Harry was technically the winner. The Dark Lord got up from his position and saw how his son was first.

In fact, the spell _had_ hit Harry, but it simply was frozen upon impact. An array of blood red ice shards spiraled outward from the arm of Harry's robe. Harry had sensed Voldemort walking up, so Harry had slowly breathed out and attempted to stand. He immediately wished he hadn't moved as a spike of pain striked the young Dark Prince's head, making him stumble.

"Harry, what did you do?" Voldemort asked, walking over to Serverus next. No spell Voldemort could think of had awoken the Spy, much to his concern. They weren't dead, were they? No, of course they weren't.

"I…" Harry placed a hand upon his head, trying to settle his headache that was attempting to nauseate him. "I don't know. Let me see if I can get them up…"

Voldemort looked at his son, his red eyes wide with surprise. He's barely standing and exhausted, but his first thought is to use more energy to get them up? "Harry, you need sleep."

"But if _you_ can't get them up, Father," Harry reasoned, his headache subsiding ever so slightly. "Then the one who did this to begin with _can,_ right?"

The Dark Lord didn't say another word as he watched his Dark Prince walk over to Serverus and placed his small hand upon the spy's heart. Harry's emerald eyes' pupil flashed white again as the Death Eater was awakened.

"Ow." was the first word that came out of the Occlumen's mouth. His face was twisted in pain, which was rare, as the Potions Master usually had a blank face.

Harry surprisingly hadn't passed out yet as he walked over to Bellatrix next to reanimate her still form.

Once all five were reawakened, the only one of which was not groaning in pain being Yaxley, Voldemort determined it safe to tell the five of Harry's identity.

"Yaxley, Nott, Snape," Voldemort addressed the three in order of their defeat, "This child is the Dark Prince. He is my heir and son."

Harry let loose a slightly deranged laugh at their expressions, removing his Death Eater mask, lowering his cloak's hood. "Nice to meet you three. I hope you don't take your defeat too seriously. I'm just too damn good. Now, Father, unless you need me to point out more plot holes in your plans, I'm going to take a very well earned nap." Harry put his Death Eater garb back on and shakily stood up, nearly stumbling out of the door, stunning the first three Death Eaters he saw on his way to his room. He had gotten to his room and flopped on his bed only to painfully roll from the center. Harry angrily tossed the cellphone from his bed before remembering what it was.

_So tired…_ Harry thought, getting up once more from his rather soft bed to retrieve the hopefully unbroken muggle phone. _Why did I let myself get so worn out?_ He asked himself before flopping back on the bed once more. He quickly drifted to a sleep void of nightmares right as the clock struck noon.  
**XXX  
Well, there you go. The next chapter will reveal all about Harry's awesome double-sided ability. Review and I might post the reveal sooner!** **You all know the location of the box. So why are you still reading? Go on! Review!**


	5. Missing

**Awesome Psychos = my nickname for all readers.**

**Now that that's set aside, I was planning on updating when I got two reviews… but I figured that within 24 hours of last chapter, six new follows and a favorite can count as a review. **

**I would also like to inform you Awesome Psychos that this chapter has nothing to do with Harry's new ability! Haha, I LIED! :3**

**There are three universes; Canon Harry, AU Harry, and then the AU world Harry left behind. Yep. This chapter focuses on the one Harry left behind! We'll call each world CH, AUH, and AUPH. (AU Past Harry)**

**XXX**

**AUPH **

Damien woke up that morning thinking that something was wrong. He didn't know what possessed him to think that, seeing as Voldemort was gone, Harry was safe, everyone was safe… and yet, Damien couldn't help but feel that it might be true.

So, Damien reasoned with himself, when something seems wrong, one goes to see if Harry is still in his room, right?

Damy got up and out of bed to rush to his brother's room down the hall. Had he bothered to check the time, Damy would have seen that the clock said 4:13 AM.

Sure enough, Harry was not in his room. His covers were not drawn as if Harry had gotten up, nor were they straightened out to symbolize that Harry had even moved the sheets at all. The Gannu stone, too, was missing, along with Harry's wands.

_Okay, Damien. _He thought. _Calm down. He has disappeared before, and he came back. Think; Yesterday. Nothing angered him at all, right? No. No, Harry seemed happy. Right? Yeah. _With each passing thought, Damy got more panicked. _Check the training grounds! He might be there, right? Yeah. _

Harry was nowhere in the Manor. Not in the Kitchen, not in the bathrooms, not in the training room, not in his room. Not in the Library, not in the lounge, not in the Living room, not anywhere in the Manor or on its property.

By the time Damien realized this, the clock reached six.

A very tired James Potter awoke at that time. He dressed without awaking his wife, unaware that his younger son was more panicked than a small rabbit trapped by several starving snakes.

When James had reached the bottom step, he was surprised to see a tired Damy pacing back and forth. Not that Damy would admit that he was exhausted, seeing how his older brother was missing.

"Damien, what's wrong?" James asked, fearing the worst.

"Harry's missing. I checked the whole manor! There's no floo powder missing, so he didn't floo away. I know Harry can apparate through wards, so he could have gone that way. I need to floo to the Burrow to see if Harry just snuck out to see Ginny. Or maybe he just went to go check on the Longbottoms? He could have gone to the Muggle world, but it's, like, four AM, so why would he leave so early?"

James stopped really listening to his younger son by the time he had said 'Harry's Missing'.

"I need to alert Dumbledore." James said at last, reaching for the Floo powder.

"What!?" Damien said, stopping his endless pacing. "You can't! What if Harry just went to do something stupid! He wouldn't want to be dragged home by the headmaster! You know how Harry hates him so."

"Okay, then, master Harry-know-it-all. What do you suppose we do?" James said after a minute.

"We can floo to the Burrow. Make sure Ginny is there. Inform them while we're at it." He replied, grabbing a handful of the floo powder.

"If you think that'll work," Prongs reluctantly said, completely forgetting about the sleeping Lily Potter nee Evans upstairs.

Damien stepped into the fireplace and threw down his floo powder. "THE BURROW!"

James followed his son's movements and appeared in the fireplace of the leaning tower of a home.

Needless to say, Mrs. Weasley was surprised to see the two at such an early hour. "Oh, dears, if I had known you were stopping by, I would have made more breakfast!"

"Thank you, Molly, but we're not really here for that." James told the redhead, smiling softly. "Is Ginny here? She should be the first to know."

The two Potters heard the stairs on the house creak as Eighteen-year-old Ginerva Weasley was coming down from her room. "Mum, is that James I hear? Harry's with them, right?" She stopped when she could see the two, clear surprise on her face. "Where's Harry?"

Damien figured he should be the one to tell her, seeing as how he was the one to find out first. "Ginny, um…" Realization dawned upon the youngest Potter. She'd hex him to _bits_ when she found out! "You see, uh…" He had so much to _live_ for! He liked his parts where they were! "Harry, um…"

"Damien, spit it out!" Ginny said. She, much like Harry, did not like be kept waiting when important information was being withheld.

"_HarryismissingIdon'tknowwhereheisandpleasedon'thur tme_." Damien said in one breath quickly.

Ginny was silent for a moment, processing what Damien said. "Harry's… missing? Are you sure?"

Hesitantly, Damien nodded. "I searched the manor. He disappeared sometime between eleven thirty when he went to bed and four-ish when I got up."

"We have to tell Dumbledore." Mrs. Weasley said.

Damien groaned. "Don't you people _think?_ Harry wouldn't like that at all! He practically _hates_ Dumbledore! I say we give him two days to show up. _Then_ we can tell the Headmaster."

"Tell the Headmaster what?" came an old voice from behind the young Potter. _Crap._ Damien thought, weighing his options.

Tell Dumbledore and Harry might get mad.

Not tell Dumbledore and Harry might not show up.

If Harry's really _missing,_ missing – wait, did Harry visit his Alternate-self? That could explain it!

"Dad, where's the Time Travel Compass?" Damy asked, turning to his father.

"Back at the manor, I think." He replied, seeing where his son was going with this.

"Headmaster, if the compass is in fact there, we'll tell you everything, okay?" Damy didn't wait for a reply, but he immediately got more Floo Powder and went back home.

**XXX**

**Alright, you all know the rules! More review, more chapter.**

**I request three separate reviews this time to post a new chapter, as opposed to two for this chapter, seeing how next chapter will be somewhat long. It'll describe the new power and everything, plus Harry's reveal to the DE's. I might add Snape reporting Harry's reveal to the Order, too! You'll just have to see.**


	6. Umbra Caedis

**Hello once again, you Awesome Psychos!**

**The cover photo is up! Please see it to help with descriptions!**

**I have nothing to say, really, so on with the explanations! **

**XXX**

Harry awoke nearing eleven thirty. Someone had changed his clothing for him, and he was in Pajamas. Not passing this off as odd, Harry got up and out of bed, deciding to walk around outside. He wasn't feeling the best, and Harry suspected that his addiction followed him over to the other dimension.

He snuck around through Riddle Manor – it wasn't a hard thing to do, really, because all of the Death Eaters were stupid. Especially Macnair, who was on guard duty through the Manor for the most part. He had made it to the back foyer without incident. When Harry opened the back doors to the garden, Macnair came running from the west wing. He was surprised to see a little six year old in pajamas walking around like he owned the place. Of course, Harry technically _did_ own it, but Macnair didn't know that, so there's the explanation of why Macnair shot a killing curse at the young heir.

Harry quickly dodged the curse that matched his eye color and shot a stunner wandlessly. Macnair was shocked to the point that he didn't even _try_ to dodge the stunner.

Following this quickly resolved incident, Harry opened the back doors and stepped onto the ground barefoot. He walked over to his favorite spot on the manor grounds, by a beautiful cherry blossom. Harry lied down under the magnificent tree and looked up at the moonless sky. Right as the clock struck midnight, a beautiful flower sprung by Harry's feet. It was a spiral of pointed leaves, each an endless black trimmed in red and tipped in gold, the stem a soft tan color with spikes. Harry sat up from his position and gently touched the flower's leaves. The flower seemed to reach up to touch the young wizard's hand, and got even more vibrant when his fingers made contact. It had a soft, yet somehow deadly velvety feel. Harry reached for the roots of the plant, and it seemed to just lose all connections with the ground. He lifted the strange plant up to examine it closer, but it seemed to want to go to his right arm. Harry didn't exactly know how he knew what the plant wanted, but he complied anyways and brought the plant to his right forearm. The plant quickly curled its spikey roots around his arm several times, locking into place.

A soft thud to Harry's right was heard. He quickly got up and spun, only to relax. It was only a book that magically fell out of the tree. Nothing unusual there. Nope.

Harry grabbed the book titled The Caedis. On the cover of the book was two flowers spiraled around each other. They were identical in structure, but their color schemes were different. The one on the right was the Black flower that was now curled around Harry's right arm. The one on the left was white flower trimmed in gold and tipped in blue with a dark murky green stem.

What?

Harry quickly made his way back into the manor, ignoring his headache. Each time he took a step, another black flower would blossom where his feet once were. Harry almost laughed; there was a black river of flowers leading from the tree to the manor.

The Dark Prince made his way back up to the manor and almost forgot to enervate Macnair.

Once he did so, Harry started making his way up to his room.

He would have made it out of the room without incident, had Macnair bothered to leave him alone. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" He turned in time to see a bright green curse shot at him. However, Harry didn't really have to worry, as the curse was frozen and shattered, much like the Crucio was earlier that day. Harry walked out of the room backwards to make sure Macnair didn't shoot anything else at him. Stupid, stupid Death Eaters.

Back inside his room, Harry set the book down on his desk and opened it up to the first page. A small yellow envelope fell out and onto the floor. Harry quickly picked it back up and opened it.

_The Caedis._

_So you have this book now, eh? _

_That's great! That means you're a Caenine! Haha, that's not what we're called, but it was funny right? Wielders of the Caedis blossoms are called Aeronics. Not like you'll need to remember it. There are no Aeronics left. There's one every millennia if they're lucky. Seeing how you're reading my letter, that means _you _are an Aeronic! There are two blossoms – a white and a black. They're described in this book, anyways, so I won't go into detail. _

_Caedis flowers are extinct for all everyone cares. There are no potion supplies from the flowers at all left, I'm sure, by this time, so if you were to sell the flowers for their potion use, then you'd be extremely rich by the forth flower. _

_I won't keep you from reading any longer, though. _

_-Merlin_

Harry was shocked. Another fancy ability that he has that no one else can use? And the book was last used by _Merlin?!_

Shaking his head, Harry turned to the second page of the book. There was a detailed drawing of both flowers.

_The Umbra Blossom_

_The Umbra Blossom, or the Black Caedis, is extremely dark in origin. They bloom first during a new moon. The petals of the flower are poisonous to any who consume it, killing their victim within minutes – or hours, or seconds, or years. Each potion differs based on the user's intent. See page 3 for Umbra Poisons. If one other than a Caedis wielder were to touch the flower, it would slowly sap the user of their soul. Unlike a dementor, the flower would not leave the shell of the body alive. The Umbra Blossom also thrives off of this, along with contact from the unharmed wielder._

_The roots of the flower, however, serve a completely different purpose. They serve as a delicious flavoring to anything. Frosting on cakes, water flavoring, etc. To get the flavor, you simply break a spike off. They serve as the capsules for the flavoring._

_The Light Blossom__._

_The Light Blossom, or the White Caedis, blooms first during a full moon. The petals serve to help with healing nearly everything. From a poisonous snake bite to suffering from the Crucio curse, all it takes is a single petal from the Light Blossom to cure it. See page 89 for healing potions using the White Caedis. If someone other than the Wielder were to touch the blossom, then it would proceed to kill the flower. _

_The roots of the flower serve a different purpose than the flower as well. The roots are poisonous. If they were consumed, then the roots would continue to grow through the consumer's veins, killing them from the inside. Gruesome for such a beautiful flower, but it is simply what it does. _

_The Wielder_

_There is a difference as to which blossom sprung first. _

_If the Umbra sprung first and is connected to the wielder, then the blossom will protect the wielder, shattering all hexes or curses sent at him or her. This will be done regardless of which blossom sprung first, but the wielder will be able to do it at any time without causing the wielder to become exhausted. _

_If the Light sprung first and is connected to the wielder, then the blossom will cause the wielder to have good health. They can't get sick, they'll heal faster, and will be granted knowledge from the people around him or her. This will be done regardless of which blossom sprung first, but the wielder will be able to do it at any time without causing the wielder to become exhausted._

_You will be able to tell when an ability is activated because the pupil of the wielder will turn as white as the Light blossom. _

_When walking at any time, day or night, barefoot or otherwise, one of the two blossoms will spring up. If the moon is in its waxing phase, the White Caedis will spring up. If the moon is in its waning phase, the Black Caedis will spring up. The Caedis Blossoms sprung during this time will not be able to have uses as opposed to the blossoms picked during their specific times. _

_Gifts!_

_If the wielder wished to give the flower, either of them, to someone to keep planted, then they must first allow a drop of their blood onto the flower they want. The one they want to gift the flower then has to add their own drop of blood to the flower. The Wielder then must say the following words;_

"_I, (enter wielder's name here) gift the Umbra/Light Caedis Blossom to (enter other's name here). Only he/she may touch the blossom while it is alive, and the blossom shall act like it would under my care."_

Following that entry was a long list of potions to create and their uses.

It was interesting, that much was for sure.

Harry decided to look at the potions another time and closed the book, going back to his bed. He was tired enough as it is.

**XXX**

**See? It's not as long as I imagined it to be, but there you have it! **

**Should Harry create some potions? Do you like the Caedis ability? I personally love it :).**

**Anyways, next time, Harry will be revealed to all Death Eaters, then to the Order! Remember, more reviews = sooner update! I'm only requesting two again. **


	7. Draco

**Woo! New chapter!**

**Let's see if we can't get more action in this chapter :3**

**XXX**

Harry was awoken that morning much earlier than he would have liked to be. Any time is much too early, really, but six AM is just brutal. Harry quickly got dressed and noticed how his flower seemed to simply phase through the clothing.

By the time Harry noticed it, Bellatrix was already all over it.

She then seemed to remember that there were more important things to be done and she quickly put his Death Eater garb onto him, then pulled him through the halls of Riddle Manor to the Throne Room.

In the room, Lucius and Draco were standing to the side of the Throne chair.

"-Dark Lord's son. You have to be well behaved, Draco." Lucius said, and then froze when he saw the two enter. Politely, he bowed to Harry, and rushed out of the room with Bella.

"Draco," Voldemort said distastefully. "You are to keep Harry company while we are out." He then nodded to Harry and was out the door.

Once the double doors were slammed, Draco turned to the six year old in front of him. "So you're the Dark Prince?" He asked, eyes wide.

Harry decided it would be fun to not say a word, and simply nodded. "Can I see your face?" Harry shook his head. This seemed to make the young Malfoy angry. "Why not? You can see my face, but you get the fancy clothes? Why haven't you spoken, huh?"

Harry stifled his laughter, but some escaped, creating some odd gurgling sound. "Are you disfigured or something?" The young Malfoy was walking around Harry at this point, trying to see _some_ bit of Harry that wasn't covered with a robe. Seeing that nothing was uncovered, Draco reached for his mask. Harry immediately dodged his hand, which only served to make Draco even angrier.

After a minute of a dodging game, Draco seemed to have given up. "So can we go to your room and play a game or something?" Harry nodded and started to walk to his room, not knowing whether the child was following him. Once the two got to the Parsletongue doors, Draco was out of breath.

"You walk really fast, did you know that?" He said, not expecting an answer. "So, this is just a wall, right?"

He was answered by a soft, muffled hissing sound that opened a secret door in the wall. The two walked for another minute or so until Harry walked to some doors. They opened immediately to Harry, but wards bounced Draco off. Harry laughed a little demonically and grabbed one of the wands off of the bedside table.

Draco got through the door and looked around. "Woah! So this is the Dark Prince's room, right? I don't believe you're the Dark Prince, though. Isn't he supposed to be, like, all powerful and stuff? You're not." He was walking around through his monologue to the point where he was behind Harry. Taking this opportunity, Draco lunged at the other child and managed to almost get his hand onto his hood before the Flower did its work in protecting its master. Draco's hand was repelled and thrown into his face. There was a cut on the back of his hand from the pinky finger, across his hand to his wrist. "What was that!?"

Harry couldn't keep acting at this point and started to laugh. A lot. He lowered his hood and took of the mask, tossing it onto the large green-clad bed. "Wanna play Exploding Snap?" Harry asked, walking over to the built in shelving that held the game. "Each snap allows the person to ask one question to the other. The winner can choose the next activity."

Harry got the first snap, asking the question of, "Do you like my room?"

To which Draco's answer was, "Yeah, it's bigger than my room!"

Draco got the next one, with the question of, "Is _He_ your real father?"

Harry shook his head. "I was adopted by him. My real parents tortured me and forced me to serve them. It was horrible." Harry applied the correct emotions to his words and shuddered in the end for good measure.

In the end of their game, Draco had asked more personal questions that Harry answered honestly. There was no point in pushing Draco away – Harry had a plan and Draco would just help him carry it out. The last question of Draco's was, "Do you want to be friends?" to which Harry quickly agreed to. The young Malfoy won the game in the end, and chose the next game of Wizard's chess. Harry quickly won, considering that Harry was technically nineteen as opposed to Draco only having the mindset of a six year old.

Harry's decision for the next game they played was to fly around outside. Draco, of course, _loved_ this idea.

There was only one problem, though; Whenever Harry stepped out onto the grass, a White Caedis bloomed. Once Harry got a foot away from the blossoms, however, they disappeared. It was long enough, however, for the younger Malfoy to see and start asking questions.

Though honestly, Harry had no idea to most of his questions.

The two were interrupted from flying by Lucius when the Death Eaters got back, saying that the Dark Lord wanted to introduce Harry to the others. Of course, Lucius surprised them, so Draco barreled right into an unsuspecting Harry. The two fell quite a distance. Harry was cushioned by the flower, of course, as it was a main defense mechanism in all ways, but Draco got the worse end of the deal. He twisted his ankle and broke his wrist. Nothing too major, but still rather bad… except for the fact that Draco got in trouble for hitting Harry.

The two Malfoys walked in front of Harry on the way back into the manor, as to hide the constantly blooming and dying Caedis Blossoms.

**XXX**

**Reveals next chapter! If you want to know where the Death Eaters went on a raid, they didn't, really. They were just in another part of the manor, planning evilly.**

**You know what to do!**


	8. Revealing

**Alright, guys, I'm planning on updating as MUCH as possible this weekend! So review and watch for them! :) As I'm starting to write this author note, I am losing on POGO to my mother and friend in Monopoly... yeah. Also, this is written on my Wordpad so I don't see word count and stuff. I apologize for spelling mistakes. **

**XxXxX**

Harry waited outside the door to the grand throne room, a little anxiously. He was meeting the other death eaters! Harry supposed this shouldn't be anything new, considering he did this at sixteen in the other dimension, but still. Being Six again had finally gotten to him - he was utterly excited for something. _Calm down,_ he told himself. He was wearing his Death Eater garb again. The Malfoys had gone inside, yes, Draco, too, and Harry had taken that time to _ruuuun_ and get his outfit. So, here he was, trying to calm down and await his father's signal. Nagini was waiting by the door. She could hear Voldemort's parsletounge and then she would relay the message.

Inside the chamber, however, a rather rare occurrence was taking place. Voldemort was walking slowly up the line of Death Eaters, pausing at each one for a minute and then moving on as he spoke. "I have called you all here for a special reason." He said, stopping in the terrified face of a masked Death Eater. Each and every one of them were wondering the same question. _Who dies tonight?_

Three of them, however, were not quite so intimidated by the ruthless Dark Lord. Those three knew what was going on, and they were simply waiting. Those three were Bellatrix and the two Malfoys in the room. Young Draco had no idea what was going on, and he didn't have any reason to fear for the life of another Death Eater, really. Draco was not paused for when the Dark Lord walked past - truthfully, he was hardly given a glance. He reached the end of the left half of the hastily arranged circle; the throne chair. Everyone in the room jumped after a minute when he hissed something out in Parseltongue. _Was this it then? One of us gets fed to Nagini?_

The double doors opened in a rather dramatic fashion, and in walked a small six year old. A single black flower could be seen peaking through his small Death Eater costume.

Harry walked to the center of the circle, and stopped. He had long ago mastered the technique to make it look as if he had turned to stone, so doing so at that minute seemed appropriate.

Oh, man, the looks on their faces were _priceless_. He was having trouble keeping his stone-like appearance from laughing too hard. Finally, he simply burst out into hysterical fits of laughter.

"Death Eaters, meet the Dark Prince."

Three others in the room froze. They knew this small child's power.

One _very_ brave Death Eater stepped forward on the right side. Everyone else took an instinctive step back. No stray Killing Curses would hit them if he was singled out. Hopefully.

"Are you sure this little kid is the infamous Dark Prince? The feared rumor that has been passing around like wildfire is this little tiny powerless child?"  
_Well,_ most Death Eaters thought, _It's better he dies than me tonight. _

Voldemort started to raise his wand to the offending Death Eater, an unfortunate soul by the name of Daven Styth. He was about to cast a curse at the man, until the kid raised a hand up to the Dark Lord. "_I've got thisssss,_" He hissed in Parseltongue at a volume low enough so that it didn't seem like he was even speaking. Harry then pointed to the offending Death Eater and made a _come here_ motion.

Mustering up whatever pride he happened to have, Styth walked forward confidently. He could take this worthless kid - he knew he could!

Needless to say, Styth was completely unaware of how badly he was about to get beaten.

"Three," Voldemort said, watching his son. "Two," He had to stop himself from smiling. This would be a fast battle.

However, Voldemort didn't even get to say _one, _before the Styth shot a curse at Harry. Based on its colour, it was the cruciatus curse. It shattered into murky red ice and scattered across the nicely polished floor. Everyone - minus five - had shocked expressions shown clearly on their faces.

"Come on, guys!" Harry taunted. "You look like you haven't seen an unforgiveable, and unblockable, spell blocked before!" Harry held up his hands in a _come and get me_ way, not entirely surprised when the next spell shattered was the killing curse. "So, I survived the Killing Curse. Does that make me the boy-who-lived?" He laughed a little crazily at his own joke. Harry actually halfheartedly attempted to dodge the next spells, all killing curses, and shattered each as they passed by him. "Come on, Styth, we can't have you killing our forces, now, can we?" Harry quickly sent a conjured shuriken up the length of the man's outstretched arm, causing him to drop his arm in pain. Harry leaned over the very much hurt, if not dying, Death Eater truimphantly. "See there, Stythy? This is why you aren't arrogant. Arrogance gets you killed. Take that lesson to the other dead Death Eaters, will you?" Harry smiled sweetly at the Death Eater before removing his foot off of the man's back. He picked up the man's wand and tucked it into the pocket that held his other two wands. "Any others? No? That's a shame. Father, let me know next time I can kill a Death Eater. They need to learn to put up a better fight." With that last line, Harry walked over to Voldemort's throne and sat down beside it.

"Right, then." Voldemort said, refusing to smile. "Death Eaters, Harry Potter." Voldemort glanced at his son and almost smirked at the evil look he was sending. "My mistake. Harry Riddle, Dark Prince, Bringer of Death and Misery. Rumors confirmed. Now let's go kill some muggles!"

**XxXxX**

Serverus Snape was tending to his wounded leg a good several hours later in the Order Meeting room. Cursed stray spell.

Once the other members had settled down, Dumbledore stood up and addressed them. "Well, that was unexpected and certainly a surprise. Now, I believe a mister Serverus Snape had something to share with us?"

He didn't bother to stand up and open the wound once again, so he simply went for sitting and talking. "The Dark Lord has an Heir."

Of course, this caused pandemonium. _An Heir? How is that possible?! Thanks, Snivellus, for getting that picture in my head! That's not possible! _

"Quiet!" Dumbledore said, and an eerie hush settled upon the room. "Serverus?"

"He has incredible powers. Dare I say it, the child has more power than both Albus and the Dark Lord combined. He was introduced to us as, and I quote, _'Death Eaters, meet Harry Potter -' _the child looked at him angrily, then he said, '_My mistake; Harry Riddle, Dark Prince, Bringer of Death and Misery.'._" Sweet Lily across the room paled. _Her_ Harry? The one that went missing five years ago? This cannot be! It's not possible! Of course it's not possible! Wormtail brought Harry to Voldemort and Harry was _killed_! ...right? But, if Lily's horrors were to be true, what if Harry had been taken in by the Dark Lord? Weilded and Morphed into the perfect weapon? The room was silent in this horrible thought.

"Is this all, Serverus?"

"Yes."

"Then I believe we should all get as much sleep as we can."

**XxXxX**

Harry went off back to his room afterwards, feeling accomplished. That was quite the first impression, yeah? _Of course it was,_ Harry answered himself_. You murdered him. Of course they'll fear you. _

_Shut up, brain._

_No, you shut up._

_I didn't kill him!_

_Yes you did!_

_We're arguing again. You're arguing with yourself. I'm arguing with myself. This is pointless._

Harry laughed at himself before opening the door. There, lying on his bed, was a girl about nineteen.

**XxXxX**

**You know the rules! More review = more chapter! Muahahaha! Haha! Also, there's foreshadowing there! Teehee! Muahahaha! Hahaha! Haha! Yeah, I've been impersonating Bellatrix too much. Blame my Beta. He wants to learn how to do the whole "I KILLED SIRIUS BLACK!" Laugh she does in the movie, but he can't perfect it to my specifications, so I have to keep demonstrating. XD**


	9. Arissa

**Alright. So far, I have one person asking me if it was Ginny. No it was NOT Ginny, geniousses... I know that's spelt wrong; Wordpad, remember? **

**Anyways, Enjoy! **

**XxXxX**

Once Harry closed the door to his room, the girl immediately sat up. Her hair was a soft colorless grey and she looked about nineteen. Her eyes were pure black with white pupils - rather unnerving, really.

"Um, can I help you?" Harry asked, unsure how the strange girl got into his room. It was Parseltongue-only, really.

The girl got up out of Harry's bed and walked around him. "Oh wow," She said. Her voice was light and feathery, and it, much like her eyes, was unnerving. She seemed to be shrinking as she walked in circles. "You're much smaller than I thought, but your mindset is that of a nineteen year old! Your body is about six or five, though, right? Of course I'm right! How couldn't I be right? Oh, man, this will definately go into the Kalakanana books, right? Of course it will! I know everything don't I! Ooooh!" She finally stopped in front of Harry, staring into his eyes. "Your pakanananas are _black!_ That's so _weiiiird!_ Oh, but Tanakana said that Humans... or is it Hamans? Their pakanananas are supposed to be black and not white like the Tashathas' are. When you use the Ralaka does your pakanananas turn white? I bet they do! What's your name?"

"Um, I'm Harry." _This girl is so weird!_ Harry thought. _What are those weird words she's saying? Tashatha? Pakananana__? What the hananana?_

"I knew that! I saw it on your Gayawanana! Your history is quite long, you know! Long and boring, that is. Haha, Haraya, I'm just joking. Who's that guy I always saw? Damaya? He's really cute, you know!" She burst into giggles. "Oh, but I think I'm talking to much. Haraya, sit! Sit sit sit sit sit!" She pushed Harry into the couch, then paced around some more. "Does Haraya know what I'm saying?"

Harry gaped at her. _Is this girl serious? Of course she's not. Sirius would kill me for comparing him to this nut. _

She leaned closer to Harry's emerald eyes. "Does. Haraya. Know. What. I. Am. Saying?" She asked, annunciating each word.

"I think so? And my name is Harry. Hay-ree. Could you explain who you are?"

"Oh! Stupid me! Stupid stupid stupid. I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Akalahanana Gatanana Kalala Quatadakavacana! I think that translates to _Arissa _in your language. I'm not quite so good with it yet. Can you tell? Oh, I bet you can tell. That's not fair."

"Arissa." Harry said, trying to get the crazy girl's attention. "Where are you from?"

"Ooh! That's a question I love to answer! I mean, I haven't answered it before, because this is my first Kuratara mission. Hopefully not my last! Kuratara is fun, you know? Oh, but I guess you don't know because you're a Aeronic and not a Kuratara. Oh! Bad Arissa, I never answered your question! I'm from a planet called Kitanaki. Well, not really planet... more like a... place between dakarana. No. Dimension. Yeah! That's it! Place between dimensions known as the _rift_! We grow pretty Rakalas there! Like the one on your arm! Pretty Rakala getting good power, yes she is. So pretty! Anyways, back to question. On the Kitanaki, we Kurataras are trained to protect the Aeronics and their pretty Rakalas! We administer one Rakala to each dimension at random, really. We tried to get you earlier than this but your dimension and alter dimensions were sealed off from us! Not even Yakashana could get to little Harry! Nope! But then, magically, this Harry opened up in completely new dimension! Yep yep yep! And so now here Arissa is, protecting Aeronic Harry and pretty little Rakala!"

Harry sat back, taking this in. She's from another _dimension. _Not a dimension, but a place _between_ dimensions! One that grows millions of _Rakala_ - she must mean the Caedis blossoms, but she doesn't know the word for them. What other words has she gotten wrong? _Kuratara_ must mean _Guardian. Damaya. _Dah may uh. Damien? She likes _Damien? __Pakanananas. She was saying how mine were black and hers were white. Pakananana must mean pupil. Her native language seems to be made of mostly the A vowel as well. _

"You're not very good at seperating your language from mine, are you?"

She shook her head back and forth rather quickly. "Pakananana is Pupil in English. Damaya's name is Damien. Rakala is Caedis, I think." Arissa nodded.

"So, Little Harry, where are _we_? I mean, I understand _where_ because I saw your whole Gayawanana! We're in little Harry's bedroom in Radadala Manor! Of course! So where's Umbra Lakarata Valdamar? Oh, Arissa's English is bad again based on little Harry's expression..."

"_Radadala? _You mean Riddle. Riddle Manor. _Umbra _is Dark... _Lakarata_... Dark Lord? Dark Lord so Valdamar must mean Voldemort, right? Yeah, we're in Riddle Manor. Now, what's a Gayalalalalalala?"

"Silly Little Harry. It's Gayawanana! And I think English is Time lord? No. Time line? Yeah! That's it! Time line. I knows everything you've ever done and will ever do!" She smiled ear to ear. "It's fun having a bullshit language. I'm just messing with you. I speak perfect English. Poptart. Fruit Muffin. Voldemort. James. Lily. I speak perfect English. Now, I have to protect you and little Isis there. Yes, Harry, we name each Caedis and that one's name is Isis. Voldemort's likely to kill me if I just walk up to him and demand to technically be your sister. Yeah, that won't bode over well. Ugh. I hate ranting. Harry, your thoughts?"

Harry was dumbstruck by this point. _Sister? _He already had Damien, and he was as annoying as they came. Appearently, he had been topped by an alien. "Well," Harry said, thinking back to yesterday - had it really been just yesterday he was shipped into Crazyville? "I think if you just attack him - no, challenge him to a duel or something. If you win, he has to let you stay. I think. Or I could just go and ask him... he can't say no to me. I think. I _could... _maybe... pass you off as a girlfriend? Oh, god, no, what about Ginny? She'd _kill _me. Or I could just explain about the Caedis ability. That might work. Maybe. Explain that you can train me about it and stuff. He loves making me stronger to be his little weapon, so there should be no problem there, right?"

Arissa giggled. "Now Harry's ranting! It's infectious! But I think that explaining would be easier."

**XxXxX**

That's how the two found themselves in front of the Dark Lord's throne, explaining about everything that happened the last day and a half. Minus, of course, the fact that Harry was from the future. Duh. Harry may be an idiot, but he's not _stupid._

"I don't believe this." Voldemort said after hearing the whole tale. "I'd need proof of any sort to believe this to be true."

"Okay." Arissa said, her black eyes rivaling the cold cruelness of Voldemort. "I can prove it. I have four proofs. One, this." She reached into the pocket of the skirt she was wearing and handed Voldemort what looked like a black bubbling badge. It seemed to be made of black marble that had come to life or something odd like that. No way it was made of Earthly material. He tossed it back at the girl who quickly caught it.

"Nope. Don't believe you."

"You want more proof? Fine. Fine! More proof it is, oh wonderful Dark Lord!" Voldemort almost smiled at that - until he realized she was being sarcastic. "Bring in a random Death Eater. I'll prove it." Voldemort snapped his fingers and a random, generic, worthless Death Eater came in. Arissa reached to the Caedis blossom around Harry's arm. It tightened painfully around his arm, much to Harry's immediate complaint.

"Oh, come on, Isis." She said, addressing the blossom."I know you're fond of Harry, but let go." The plant seemed to hesitantly loosen its grip. She used that oppertunity to grab it off of the boy's arm and held it out to the Death Eater. "Touch the petal."

He was shocked, really. He was called in to touch a magical plant? That's it? And here he thought he was going to die! Sure enough, however, as soon as he touched the plant, something happened. Voldemort watched as his Death Eater's life force was literally sucked from him by the plant. What was worse is that it _thrived _off of the Death Eater's life.

That screamed something odd.

"Nope. Don't believe you."

Angrily, the girl threw the flower back at the child. He caught it easily, and tried not to wince as it wrapped aroung his arm forcefully.

"Three. Third point of proof. Fine. Fine! Come with me!" The girl stormed off through the halls of Riddle Manor as if she knew the place by heart - which, Harry realized, she probably did. If she saw his _whole_ timeline, from the time he was taken by Wormtail to the time he _killed _Voldemort, to the time he kissed Ginny, got addicted to Sleeping Potions - killed more and more and more people than he'd care to admit. Every time he had the Batra bracelet on him. The times he explored the depths of Riddle Manor. She knew _everything. _

They reached the back garden. It was night once more, of course, and it was a waxing moon. Around both Harry's and Arissa's feet were white blossoms. "See, Tom Marvolo Riddle? See? La-de-da-de-da, White Caedis Blossoms for _everyone! _They spring up around mine and Harry's feet and then _dissapear!" _Arissa was hopping in circles at this point, getting more frustrated by the second.

"Nope. Don't believe you."

In a wave of frustration, Arissa quickly grabbed the third wand out of Harry's holster and pointed it at the man. Voldemort, however, saw this coming, and had his wand out quicker. In a matter of seconds, the two were locked into battle mode. Arissa casted the first spell, Stupefy, after a minute. Voldemort sent the Avada Kedavra out next at the young girl, when it turned into fine dust and fell to the ground.

Tom Marvolo Riddle put his want back and smiled. "Yeah, I believe you now."

**XxXxX**

**Arissa's just a little crazy. I promise, it's not because I acted like Bellatrix all day, it's because I was reading **_**My Immortal**_**. It fried my brain. Well, technically, I was reading **_**Hogwarts reads My Immortal**_**. It's the same thing, really, and I'm down by 104 IQ points. If I had that many to begin with, that is. **


	10. Satiri and Damien

**You know, I have tried before to write a ton of chapters and wait for my required reviews to post them, but I cannot simply seem to force myself to do it! No matter; I have a headache so let's write a chapter!**

**XxXxX**

Arissa was quite happy about that. "Alright. So I'm an alien-time-rift-traveller-dimension-whatever trying to pass off as Harry James Potter-Riddle's sister, right?"

Harry really couldn't believe it. Voldemort was just _playing_ with Arissa! He believed her, really. She got through the wards, appeared out of nowhere, really, too. Her story was rather convincing, and her eyes were black with white pupils. He had seen those before on Harry during that duel, and it was not something people could simply glamour upon themselves.

"Yes, you are." Voldemort said as the three worked their way through Riddle Manor to the Library. "I can introduce you as the Dark Princess or something when you are at Harry's level."

"Moldyvort, haven't I explained? I know _everything _Harry knows and more. I can access any point on his timeline and tell you everything about him at that point. Not to mention I'm a Kuratara. We guard the Caedis blossoms, and therefore, can control and summon them at will. We know and can use any ability of the universe we are in. Parseltongue, yeah. Shadowing, yeah. Horcruxes without any penalty? Sure, why not? We're literally like _gods_ in any world. We can't die anywhere except the rift."

Voldemort frowned slightly at her nickname for him. "I'd appreciate it if you called me the Dark Lord. Or at least something that isn't so horribly ridiculous." He was trying to keep his temper controlled around this girl. She can't be hurt by spells and Voldemort was sure that, even if it was against what Harry wished, losing his temper and attempting to harm her would be the end of him.

To know that something this... _powerful... _was simply following Harry around until he dies and not truly on _his _side? It infuriated him! If he had something like this on his side, the world would certainly be his!

Seemingly oblivious to his thoughts, Arissa smiled as she pushed the doors to the Library open. "I believe first matter is appearance, right? Sit, you two."

Harry and Voldemort both sat rather reluctantly. "I'm Harry's 'sister', right? Yeah, that's what I , Harry's age." Arissa slowly sunk to Harry's height and had much more childish features. "Ugh. This is why I hate age changing. Stupid Human teeth. Next is eyes, right? Hm. If I was a carbon copy of Harry, people'd get suspicious, I think. Nah, not really, if we're 'twins' but I find that green eyes look horrible on me, ya know? Hey, Tommy-boy, your eyes are red, but what color were they originally? Don't answer that. I'm just going to go with forest green." She closed her eyes for a second and sure enough, when she opened them, they were a dark green. "Hair. Hair hair hair. Black, right? Of course." Her long black hair slowly turned black from her roots down. It was interesting to watch, really, this odd alien becoming a near exact copy of him. "Alrighty then, I'm done. _Kature Lokous_."

"What did that mean?" Harry asked, still wary of the girl's possibly made-up language.

"It means _Figure Lock. _I now will look like this for the duration of my stay here until I release it. That means no glamours, no fancy this or fancy that and _no potions_. Horrible things, really. Anyways, Harry, ready to start Aeronic training?"

Harry wasn't exactly sure what to expect from her _training_, but Harry was really quite exhausted, so he wasn't up to it. Arissa seemed to realize this, but didn't comment.

"You know what? I know the first lesson. Harry, up, stand."

"What?" Harry asked, attempting to stay awake. "No... this chair's so soft." Bordering on angry, Arissa made an odd gesture with her hand and the seat ejected Harry.

"Harry, close your eyes and attempt to stay awake." Harry did as he was told, though he wasn't sure how he could _possibly _stay up. "Sense the Caedis? Map the room in your mind." He did so. He pictured the bookshelf on the right where Harry saw a small snake carved once; his favorite green chairs, the dark art books, the transfiguration books... All of this was rather hard to map, seeing how he was quite tired, but Harry, too, could sense the Caedis blossom in his map. It seemed to hum energy - a dark energy entirely foreign to Harry. Arissa, too, hummed this energy, but he could sense Voldemort had an entirely different, somehow less demonic energy feel to him. Even the books hummed some sort of energy, too. It was less, yes, and definately different than any of the living creatures in the room. No, Harry corrected himself. The books didn't hum _energy, _they seemed to be laced with magic and knowledge. It was different; much different. Harry mentally reached for the books to try to grab the magic and knowledge from them, if he could. Which, Harry found out, he _could! _He mentally ran through the books, drawing knowledge and magic from the various books. Subconciously he could feel himself feeling more relaxed. More awake. He faintly heard a snapping sound and focused on it. _Arissa, _Harry remembered. _Voldemort. Yeah, I remember now! They're in the room, too! I wonder if I can.. _

A sharp shake jerked Harry from his mental map and he opened his emerald eyes to see Arissa in his face.

"That is not a skill to be taken lightly, Harry. If you feed off of someone's energy, it's possible you could kill them. Do you understand me, Harry?" Arissa must have decided that Harry still seemed slightly out of it, so she pushed him. "Harry James Potter-Riddle, this is _not. A. Skill. To. Be. Taken. Lightly. _Am I understood? Anything and everything I teach you, you must have complete control over before you use it without me in the room. _Am I understood?" _

Harry nodded and got up. "What do you mean, I could kill someone doing that?"

She sighed and motioned for him to sit down again before she quickly conjured herself a white and black chair to sit on. "When you draw energy, power, knowledge and magic from a living item, you're drawing from their _Satiri. _I suppose the closest to English I can get is _Core._ Someone's Satiri is what fuels their life. It's what controls their bodily functions, it's what allows people to remember things, it controls everything a wizard, witch, mudblood, pureblood, tree, muggle, it controls everything someone or something can do. If you feed off of it, you gain some of their power or knowledge. Taking too much at any time would kill them easily and then their Satiri would slowly leak out of them into nearby items; plants, animals, inanimate objects... Getting to the books, then. Aeronics can access their Satiri, hence the white glowing eyes. When we get into the state of our Satiri, called Citik, we can access every thought, every piece of knowledge, everything possible from any piece of energy or magic or whatever that either the Aeronic or Kuratara has. Does that make sense? I'm sure it does. When drawing anything from an inanimate object, we gain the knowledge of that object. Books tend to have gather more Satiri. If you were to drain a book of the Satiri it gathered, of course, as books aren't living, nothing would happen to the book. You would have all knowledge from the book without having to read it and the knowledge would remain inside the book for others to read, etc. If we were fighting or whatever, it comes in handy because we can kill others this way. It keeps us awake and aware in battles by allowing our magic stores to keep high and we don't get worn down. Am I making sense?"

"I think so." Harry nodded for good measure.

"I'm sure you're not tired now, so that's good." Arissa turned to Voldemort. "Any questions, Rididdly?"

"I told you to stop using stupid names for me. I am Lord Voldemort, Dark Lord, and nothing else. Now, can anyone use this if they know how or only Aeronics?"

"Only us. If we let just anyone have and use our ability, it wouldn't be fun, now would it?" He scowled but didn't say much else. "Now, Harry, Kuratara and Caedis Blossoms can be drawn upon for energy at any time. We have more than enough, really, and doing so would not kill a Kuratara. The Caedis Blossoms, however, range in energy. If it is the Master Blossom, like the one curled around your arm, then their energy is linked to the corresponding Kuratara. If it is a blossom produced at the New or Full moon, they have more energy than one produced at any other time. Does that make sense?"

"I think so. If I were to take the energy from an animal or plant, would they die?"

"Nooooooo," She said sarcastically. "They'd turn into daises and do a jig! What do you think?" She rolled her eyes. "Many Aeronics have used this ability in the past and got overwhelmed. They took in too much Satiri, and when their Satiri is full... well, here's something to compare to. If you filled a cauldron with water and don't stop filling it, where does the excess go when the cauldron is full?"

"Over the sides and out."

"Now you get my point. When you were fighting the Death Eaters not long ago, you were subconsiously using this ability on them very slowly, as to not kill them. The Death Eater shot a Crucio at you, and about then, your Satiri was overflowing. So, your Satiri got rid of as much as it could as fast as it could. It took in the pattern of the spell and spread it out - bam, Crucio for everyone like Candy on Halloween. It drained you, yes, but you were fine. There _is_ a warning for when your Satiri is full, but it's a very subtle warning that you need to learn how to sense. We'll be training on that for a while."

**XxXxX **

**AUPH WORLD!  
I wasn't planning on it, but someone requested Damy. **

**XxXxX**

Damien quickly ran through the Potter Manor looking for the compass. It indeed was where they had left it last; sitting with its chain on a nail in the wall above the fireplace. But where's the...?

The youngest Potter quickly rushed to the kitchen where he was horrified to see that the cellphone had dissapeared. Did Harry take it? Was that his message to them? Talk to Alternate Harry and call Regular Harry via Alternate's phone? It must be, right? Harry doesn't just _dissapear_ without good reason. He hoped. Damy quickly ran back to the fireplace after his father came out to grab the compass. Five-two.

**XxXxX **

Harry James Potter hadn't been enjoying his summer before the sixth year at Hogwarts. Sirius was dead. _Dead. _Well, he wasn't in the alternate world, and that was all it mattered. _Who am I kidding? _Harry thought to himself. _I miss him. In my universe! _Harry sighed and fingered the cellphone in his left hand. _One call. One call. Just do it, wimp! Call your alternate godfather! _

It was this line of thought that caused Harry to jump when he heard Uncle Vernon's yell from downstairs. "_Bloody Freaks in my house! Get out! Get out!" _

Had Damien visited? Was Alternate Harry here, too? And his parents? And maybe Sirius? Hopefully. Harry quickly got up and rushed downstairs, out the door, before Vernon could say something.

Sure enough, Damien and James were there.

"I can't believe I forgot how much of a _bi...witch _your aunt can be, Damy."

"Dad. I'm Alternate Harry's age now. _Bitch. _That's what she _is._"

"Damy!" Harry exclaimed, running to hug his alternate self's brother. "I didn't realize you were coming over."

"Neither did we." He said. "Harry kinda dissapeared on us, and, well, he took the phone." Harry had to think for a minute. Then, sudden realization dawned upon him.

"Oh." Harry handed the phone to his brother and smiled hollowly to his father while Damien quickly walked off to talk to other him. "So, Dad, how's Sirius?" He asked.

"He's fine, I think. Why so curious about your favorite godfather? Whom is obviously not better than me despite what he may think."

Harry ran his hand through his hair before responding. "Well, um, Sirius... died."

**XxXxX **

"_Pick up you bastard, pick up pick up pick up._" Damien chanted to himself as the phone rang and rang and rang.

No answer.

Refusing to admit defeat, Damien called his brother again. _Dammit, Harry! _

On the third ring of his forth try, Harry finally picked up.

"_Mmmh, Yes other me? How can I sleepily and angrily help you?_" Damien's throat ceased working for a second. He's fine. He's alright. And he didn't tell us where he went.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Damien roared, much to the curious looks of the neighbours and concern of his father and alternate brother who could hear him clearly down the road.

"_Damien?" _Harry answered, then cleared his throat. "_You sound mad with me, and I'm really quite too tired to argue." _

"Too tired to argue? TOO TIRED TO ARGUE? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS WHEN YOU JUST VANISHED!?"

"_I'm sorr-"_

"YOU'RE SORRY!? I HAD TO TELL GINNY! DO YOU KNOW HOW FEARED I WAS FOR MY LIFE BECAUSE I WAS THE ONE WHO HAD TO TELL YOUR GIRLFRIEND THAT YOU JUST UP AND DISSAPEARED!?"

**XxXxX**

Harry had the phone several inches away from his ear. If Arissa was in the room, Harry could have drawn energy from the books, but _no._ He had to deal with an irritated brother while he was _half asleep._ "Damien, listen to me-"

"_LISTEN TO YOU? HOW CAN I TRUST THAT ANYTHING YOU SAY WILL BE TRUE OR NOT WHEN YOU JUST UP AND DISSAPEARED ON ME!"_

_"_Damy, you're overre-"

"_OVERREACTING? I'M NOT GOING TO GET TIRED OF SAYING OR YELLING IT ANY TIME SOON BECAUSE NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES YOU TRY TO INTERRUPT ME, IT'LL STILL BE TRUE, YOU UP AND DISSAPEARED! NO NOTE, NO CLUE TO WHERE YOU WENT, I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA-"_

_"_NO, Damy, I DON'T have any idea because I've been a little _preoccupied_ lately! You only have to worry about school now, you know that? Meanwhile, I'M STUCK IN AN ANOTHER FUCKING DIMENSION WHERE VOLDEMORT IS ALIVE STILL AND I AM SIX."

**XxXxX**

Damien had to try _really hard_ not to laugh. His nineteen-year-old-brother was _six_? "_Damien, I know you're hung up on the whole brother's younger than you now thing, but bear with me, okay? I'm back with Voldemort! Isn't that even _slightly_ more concerning than me being six? Remember how you FREAKED OUT on me the FIRST time I went back? And then the second time when I was faking the whole time? The second time doesn't even really count because I was with other Harry's 'mort and not _our _'mort, but still. I basically was launched back in time! Is that not concerning to you even in the slightest?" _

"Of course it is, Harry, but..."

"_But what? I have to re-meet you, Ginny, and _everyone! _It'll be such a pain if I can't figure out how to get back. It's a pain! I mean, like, really!"_

_"-arry, I'm thinking green-" _another voice came from nowhere. It was a girl, Damien could tell that much, but no one he could tell.

"Harry, who is that?"

"_Arissa, go away! I'm talking to Damy."_

_"Damaya? I'm never letting go of that nickname, by the way. Can I speak to little Harry's older brother?" _The girl laughed.

Who on earth?

"_Ugh. Hey, Damien, you want to meet my technical sister in this universe for the most part? She's an alien. Wait- Ari- let go-"_

_"Damaya! Hello!"  
"Arissa, give me back the phone!"_

_"No. You had your turn on the muggle device. It's my turn. Hello, Damaya, I'm Arissa!"_

_"_Um, hello."

"_No, no, no, that's not a fancy greeting! Your timeline says you've had much better greetings than that! Try, 'Hello and Good Morning, great and wonderful Kuratara Arissa Riddle, Dark Princess and Amazing Ruler of everything that could even possibly classify as cool.'. I like that one much better. Now say it, Damy."_

"...What?"

"_Man, Damy, you're no fun. Your timeline says you're more fun than this! Lame. Tell Alternate Harry I said Hi. Your Harry's fine, by the way."_

_"Come on, Arissa, stop confusing the kid!"_

_"_Harry, I'm older than you now."

"_Shut it, Damy! Arissa, give me back the-"_

There was the sound of a door opening and the phone beeped that the connection was cut.

Okay, what?

Damy shook his head to clear it. So Harry's with an alien named Arissa who is his 'adoptive' sister, also the _Dark Princess?_ Uncharacteristically, Damien wasn't even too worried about Harry being with Voldemort. He'd done it before, he can do it again without losing his sanity too much. He hoped.

**XxXxX**

"Arissa, your room is next to Harry's." Voldemort said to the two. Arissa was sitting on Harry's lap holding him back with her hand as he tried to reach for a muggle phone in her other hand.

"'Kay. Thanks, Lody Voldy." He scowled again and closed the door. "You know, Harry, I could freeze their timelines. We'd age in this dimension while they were frozen. It'd give you a change to age back up to Nineteen without being ten years younger than your brother, and it'd let you figure out how to get back."

"Would you?" He asked, the cell phone temporarily forgotten. She nodded and smiled, getting off of the child's bed. "Please do. I don't want to miss Damien coming of age."

She snapped her fingers and some sort of odd box came out of nowhere. "Leave it to me, Aeronic Harry. You showed much promise today, otherwise I wouldn't."

**XxXxX**

**Alright, I'm done with this chapter! My head hurts worse now but who cares?! I don't! Hahaha! You know where the box is!** :3 Meow


	11. Time

**School starts for us Wednesday. Hooraaaaaay. Not.**

**Anyways; THE SHOW MUST GO ON!**

**XxXxX**

A hooded figure slipped carefully into a room in Riddle Manor. If someone were to look upon this stranger, they wouldn't see much more than a thick patch of shadows. That is, until the stranger stepped out from the wall. He walked over to a seat and picked up the oddly shaped green and red gem that was left there.

The stranger smirked.

**XxXxX**

Several years passed rather quickly to Harry and Arissa; but to Lily and James, they were the longest five years of their life. They _knew_ where Harry was, but they didn't know _where_ he was. With Voldemort in Riddle Manor, completely unplotable, that is. The two knew that Dumbledore was doing all he could to locate Riddle Manor, but really, what more could he do? Several raids and the like were conducted, but Voldemort seemed oddly… quiet. Each time a raid was conducted, two small children would be seen. These two were easily the most dangerous of the Death Eaters, but they didn't seem to really have any purpose while attacking. They were simply attacking for the purpose of attacking; causing fear, panick. No one was safe.

Harry's seventh through tenth birthday passed quickly, uncelebrated by most. James and Lily had celebrated Harry's Birthdays slightly different than they used to. Instead of crying over pictures like they used to, reminiscing over the life that they could have had if Harry was alive – which he is, they knew that now – they decided to give Damien extra attention on those days. They still piled up presents for their son, like they used to, waiting anxiously for the day they got to see their son again. Harry's eleventh birthday was fast approaching, and Harry had a plan. Lily had also convinced James of another plan.

James and Lily would tell Damien all about his brother, the Dark Prince.

Harry would convince Voldemort to let Harry go to Hogwarts as a 'spy'.

**XxXxX**

"Absolutely not."

"Father, please! Think about it! I could get sorted into Gryffendor, with all the goodie goodies, using my horrible Heir-of-Godric blood, make friends with the ones I _know_ have parents in the order, and pick up plans and the like! It might take a few years, but it would be worth it. _Please?_"

This was all a lie, of course. Harry knew Damien would be three years behind him, plus he could see Ron and Hermione.

"You would see _them._"

"I know this. It is, however, a… risk… I am willing to take. I can handle this, Father. Just let me. Please."

Arissa was rolling on her feet, waiting for the verdict.

"People would recognize you."

"Sir," Arissa said, hopping into the argument. "In case you forget, Mister Malfoy over there," She threw her thumb in the direction of the senior Malfoy, who, too, was waiting for the verdict, along with his son. "Is on the Board of Directors. He could simply add us onto the list under fake names. I, as a Kuratara, could 'glamor' both of us. Blonde hair, brown eyes, no one would recognize us. We would be _fine_. And it's boring here! There's _nothing_ to do except train and kill muggles and train; it's boring! We can't even get fun out of setting fires. We always set fires!"

Voldemort leaned back in his throne chair, thinking.

If he sent them, his attacks could end up worse. They're more skilled than most of his Death Eaters.

Scratch that, they're better than all of them and him combined. It's fact.

That brought him to another point; Dumbledore.

If they went, the Caedis protects their mind more than any Occlumency could. This was proven as fact; he had tried it to both of them to find he could not – and Voldemort knew for a fact that Harry had _no_ talent in Occlumency.

He nodded his head back and forth, thinking about risks and gains.

Finally, after a few minutes, he decided the gains far outweighed the risks.

"Fine, you can go." Harry smiled. "But first," He continued, watching the smile disappear off of Harry's face. "Arissa, Glamour him."

Arissa smiled and put her hand atop the child's head. Slowly, the two changed. They were slightly taller; their hair now blonde, eyes brown, Harry's hair wasn't as unmanageable. They looked… different, that's for sure. Their hair was in no way a Malfoy blonde, but rather a darker blonde with brown highlight. Voldemort nodded, and looked to the elder Malfoy.

"His birthday is in five days. You will take him and Draco to Diagon Alley. You have until then to add him to the lists. Say they're from America but their parents want them to go to Hogwarts or something. What is your Alias?"

"I am Arissa Caedis and he is Alex Caedis." Harry smiled. Ah, inside jokes from the other dimension.

"Fine. You are dismissed. Draco, you will stay."

The younger Malfoy was rather… surprised to say the least. What would the Dark Lord want with him?

Harry and Arissa left the room and rebounded back to the hidden chambers. They sneaked back to the meeting room and hid behind the Dark Lord's chair, listening to their conversation.

"I'm sure you might have an idea of why I held you behind, young Draco?"

He looked stiff – probably getting himself ready for torture, no doubt. Why else would Voldemort hold him back?

"Your Lord has spoken to you, Draco. It is best that you… respond." Voldemort got up and started pacing in circles around the child of only eleven.

"I don't know." Draco mumbled, much too quiet.

"What is that? I don't think I heard you…"

"I don't know." He said, a little louder.

"No? I want you to keep an eye on Harry. If he is to be sorted in Gryffendor, then you must act as if you were his enemy, no? Keep watch on him; make sure he stays out of trouble. I don't need Dumbledore getting his hands on my son." The doors at the end of the chamber opened, and in strode a certain Severus Snape. "You are dismissed, Draco."

Draco made no hesitation as he quickly got out of the Dark Lord's chambers. The Potions Master bowed before Voldemort, kissing the hems of his robes as many other do.

"Severus, before you start, I know you two are there." He glanced at the chair, where Arissa and Harry made themselves known.

Snape didn't recognize the two, but based on the fact they weren't being horribly killed and tortured, he could make a rather educated guess on who they were. Arissa, the Dark Princess, had been introduced to them on Harry's eighth birthday. Unlike when Harry was revealed, no one bothered to challenge the young girl to any sort of duel. Mostly because she had glanced at a Death Eater and he was crucio'd for no reason whatsoever.

"Did I not dismiss you two?" He asked, knowing their answer. The two glanced at eachother, sharing an unspoken conversation, and they ran. Harry shoved into Severus on his way out, screaming "BOTHER!" as he ran out of the large doors, definitely scaring the two standing guard.

They threw a killing curse at the two running children, which was immediately turned into glittering green dust.

The two standing guard, Macnair and Nott, were shocked; only two could _ever_ use that ability.

So they couldn't exactly be even more shocked than that when the girl grabbed the boy's hand and jumped into a shadow, dragging him with her through the shadows, being spit out in Harry's room. They were breathing heavily; Shadow Travel takes much energy, and Harry hadn't even touched that skill yet. His energy stored were much built up, yes, having mastered most of the Caedis abilities, but the other abilities, the ones native to his dimension, he hadn't started on yet, and Shadow Travel takes energy from everyone travelling.

"Today was… productive." She said, smiling.

"Yeah. It was." Harry smiled back. "Hogwarts in a month. How fun is that?"

"Not very. You'll know everything they teach and then some."

"Some? Try a _lot!_ None of them are Aeronics! Hah!"

"Just go to sleep, moron. It's not every day someone's ten years old, three hundred sixty-one days and eleven hours old."

Harry stuck his tongue out at the girl as she left his room. Yeah, the next few years will be boring.

**XxXxX**

**Meh. Lame end, yeah.**

**Also, last chapter was horribly long XD**

**I didn't mean for it to run on that long; I was on wordpad and there's no word count. **

**Anyways, Yeah.**

**School on Wednesday. Merry Labor Day!**


	12. Alternate

**Alright you awesome psychos! I'm at mom's and I'll upload a TON! WOO!**

**XxXxX**

It was odd, over the next week, looking in the mirror and not seeing himself. Arissa had decided to slow their lessons to things Harry could easily accomplish without her, but she did so with the promise that once they got to Hogwarts, she'd start teaching him Wizarding Skills. They were harder to learn, because he didn't have them naturally, but he could get them in time. The one he was looking forward to was Shadowing; shadow magic, shadow travel, shadow armor - not that he'd need the last one, but it would be fun to know.

Diagon Alley approached faster than Harry could have thought possible. The night before, Harry had stayed up practicing going into his Satiri. In this form, of course, his eyes would glow white. Dead give-away. He would be completely calm in his Satiri, tapped into his magic. He would highten his senses to what was going on around him. However, there was a downside. If he went into this mode, it more than likely that it was because someone was trying to get on his bad side. If the succeeded on doing so while he was tapped into his Satiri, things would get _deadly._ In his Satiri, he slowly leached off of people's energy and whatnot like he did during his fight with the Death Eaters. Unleashing his anger while he was so in tune with magic and energy around him and within himself would be catastropic. For them, that is.

So that was why Harry was exhausted the next morning when Arissa burst into his room and used her powers to drag him off of the bed and onto the cold stone floor.

The two met the Malfoys in the entryway, where they walked past the apparation point to get to Diagon Alley. Not that Arissa nor Harry needed to go past the apparation point, but the Malfoys didn't need to know that.

Once they got there, they patiently waited for Draco to get his wand. Of course, Harry still had his two, and Arissa didn't need a wand - but she had to get one anyways. She had told Harry once when he asked about her wand that Kuratara can use any wand as if it was their own. But, because she didn't want to deprive anyone else of their special wand, Arissa just used Harry's other wand. The Holly and Phoenix feather. They gathered the rest of their items quickly, as only Draco needed robes. Once Harry and Arissa had seen what they looked like, they could simply transfigure their existing clothes to fit.

Afterwards, Harry dragged them all to Knokturn Alley where Harry swiftly made his way to Borgin and Burkes (**Please accept my apology about the shop; I don't have the books on me and Internet is out at the minute**) where he walked right over to the shelf and picked up a small, golden compass. _Bingo._

**XxXxX**

In an alternate universe, little eight year old Harry Potter was wishing himself a happy birthday, waiting for Petunia to come knocking on the cupboard door. From there, he'd work his butt off to do countless chores that don't need to be done for no reason whatsoever. Hopefully today they wouldn't push or hit him.

Of course, this was wishful thinking.

Harry made it to noon before Dudley decided that Pier needed to come over to play Harry-Hunting.

That was why he was not inside the house when his aunt let out an ear-piercing scream.

A wizard and a witch had just rudely appeared in the kitchen. The male did a sweeping bow, his black cloak billowing around him. The hood was up and a beautiful silver mask was atop his face. The female was dressed similarly.

He took his silver mask off and hooked it into his pocket and pulled down the hood, smiling.

"Good afternoon, Aunt Tooney. Is other me here? Harry, that is. Is he in his... er, what age is he, eight now? He'd still be in the cupboard then?"

Petunia was shocked; much too so to answer his questions. Sensing this, Harry and Arissa simply walked out the door. They had more important things to do.

Once they left the house, the two left the neighbourhood with a barely audible _crack!_

And appeared right infront of the Burrow.

If Harry recalled, 'Scabbers', A.k.a. Peter Pettigrew, was Ron Weasley's pet. If he turned Peter into the Ministry, then Sirius would be released from Azkaban and he'd be able to take Harry away from those horrible muggles.

And then maybe he'd... _visit_... them.

As you can probably imagine, two cloaked figures appearing out of nowhere inside anti-apparation wards would cause panick.

So Harry wasn't exactly phased or surprised when Mr. and Mrs. Weasley appeared with their wands pointed.

"Who are you!?"

"Ah, my good man, where are my manners?" He smiled. "I am Harry Potter from another dimension trying to help a good friend of mine."

Mrs. Weasly almost dropped her wand. "Harry Potter?! You can't be him! He has a scar and black hair and-"

"Arissa." Harry said, and the Glamour upon him slowly faded. "As you can see, I am not an imposter. Need more proof?" He continued before either of them had a chance to respond. "Peter Pettigrew is your rat Scabbers. Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, was wrongly imprisoned. Don't believe me? Go get the filthy rat and I'll prove it."

Mrs. Weasly reluctantly went inside the towering house as Mr. Weasley stayed and guarded the two. Once she closed the door, Harry nodded towards Mr. Weasley.

"So, hey, 'sup?" He said. "How's Ginny?"

"She's fine."

"That's cool." Harry nodded. "In her first year of Hogwarts, beware of Lucius Malfoy. He'll slip a small black diary into one of her books. It'll be a Horcrux. Ask Mumbledore. Tell him to hit it with the Sword of Gryffendor and that the Chamber of Secrets is in Moaning Murtle's place. A Parseltongue has to open it by speaking to the snake on the sink. It's a Basilisk, and Tom Riddle opened it last. Hagrid's innocent. Got that? Or do you need me to write it down?" Despite his question, Harry reached into his cloak and handed the wizard a patch of parchment.

Mrs. Weasley did come back out with the rat. Harry quickly snatched it from her hand and threw him to the ground, where he changed back into Peter Pettigrew. The two gasped.

"Well then, my work here is done." Harry grabbed the grubby man's hand and apparated to the middle of the Ministry.

Which, true to Harry's nature, caused panick. Harry quickly cast a _sonorus_ on himself. "People of the Wizarding World," Harry's voice boomed. "Minister Cornelius Fudge has made a grave mistake. Seven years ago, Sirius Orion Black was falsely imprisoned for the murder of Peter Pettigrew and twelve muggles! This is not true! Peter cut off his own finger and killed the muggles to frame Sirius! PETER WAS THE POTTERS' SECRET KEEPER!"

His work done, Harry apparated to the Dursley's and put a cell phone in Harry's Cupboard with a note inside.

Mission Accomplished.

**XxXxX**

**Well, then! That was fun! **

**Again, please ignore typos and the like, and please forgive me if I got terms or spelling wrong. I'm on Wordpad again.**

**Review Weekend! More Reviews = More Posts! Faster = better! WOO~**


	13. Sorting

**Crazy Psychos! Woo! New chapter! Here's my deal this week as a tribute to my amazing reviews: Two reviews. That's all it takes for a new chapter ANY TIME THIS WEEK. As soon as I get the second review, BAM new chapter!  
XxXxX  
**The last month of holidays was fun; in celebration of Harry going to Hogwarts, the Death Eaters, Voldemort, Him and Arissa killed even _more _people than usual. True to Harry's original timeline, Harry saved Madame Pomfrey and the Longbottoms, as well as several others.  
Nobody deserved to die because a madman wanted power.

Nobody magical, anyways.

September First appeared slower than Harry would have liked.

Voldemort went in disguise to escort the two to King's Cross, and it was all Harry could do to not laugh while his father was muttering about filthy mudbloods behind him.

Harry and Arissa got the back compartment on the train to avoid others, but, true to Canon, Ron Weasley came to their compartment.

"Hey, everywhere else is full. Mind if I sit here?"

Harry nodded without taking his eyes off of the passing landscape.

Ron sat across from the two 'twins'. They were identical – blonde hair with brown streaks, chocolate brown eyes… "Are you two twins?"

The two nodded in synch.

"That's cool. I'm Ron Weasley. Who are you?"

Neither responded.  
"Do you know what house you'll be in?"

The boy made no sign that he had heard Ron, until both laughed _very_ loudly.

"I'm Alex," the boy said, finally turning to Ron. He noticed that both's pupils were rimmed in white. "Lady Pyromaniac there is Arissa." He threw his right thumb toward her. "We'll probably be in Gryffindor but it is also a possibility that either of us could end up in Slytherin. We're quite sneaky, you know, and the two houses _do _go hand in hand."

Ron didn't seem to look too happy about being in the same compartment about possible Slytherins, but he didn't act like he was going to leave.

Harry shrugged. _This is Ron?_ He thought. _He has to mellow out when he's older. Young Ron is nothing like the Ron from my dimension. _"You're Ginny's older brother?"

"Yeah."

"That's cool, I guess." Harry shrugged.

"It's not really easy being the youngest of seven. Mind you, I'm the second youngest, so I have no room to speak. I have Bill's old robes, my Uncle's wand – uh, I mean…"

"Did you know that another's wand doesn't work as well for someone else?" Ron shook his head. "I could make you one to fit _you._ It's not hard, really. You seem… Oak, unicorn tail hair, eleven and a half inches?" Harry nodded to himself.

"No, you don't have to, I mean, I can't pay…"

"Free of charge. It won't be done until Christmas anyways so it'd be a gift." Ron's hair matched his hair. "So, know any spells?"

"Nah, not really. I might have been raised in a Wizarding home, but we can't do magic until we get our wand anyways."

Harry pulled his wand from his boot and was about to cast a simple spell when the door opened.

"Have either of you seen a toad? A boy lost one – oh. You're doing magic?" She took the seat next to Ron. "Let's see it then."

_Is this Hermione? _Harry asked himself as he recalled her bossy voice. _This must be! She looks so different when she's older! _

Harry twisted his wand, saying "Accio Toad" softly.

A frog flew through the door into Harry's hand, where he handed it to Hermione. "Go give this to Neville and I'll show you more."

She _bolted_ out the door and was back within a minute.

"Bloody hell, mate!" Ron said. "What else can you do?"

**XxXxX**

Several hours later, after Harry had demonstrated nearly every neutral and light spell he could recall, with Hermione asking about theory and stuff in between, which is what made it take so long, they finally arrived at Hogwarts. They took the boats up to the castle where Harry deliberately got knocked into the lake so he could say Hello to the squid and, once up at the castle, they met McGonagall. She did her stupid speech and lead them into the Great Hall. She placed the Sorting Hat upon the stool and it opened it's 'mouth'.

_Was has been fought_

_For what people have sought_

_Be it fame, glory, hate or more,_

_I've sung about this before._

_Put me upon your head,_

_And I will see what all you dread, _

_But when I sort you all,_

_We must stand together and tall._

_Be you in Slytherin, most hated,_

_Where Cunning is never outdated;_

_Or possibly Gryffindor, all good, _

_Bravery is valued and evil has stood._

_The two rival one another,_

_Where one individual can bring them together._

_You could be Ravenclaw,_

_Where brains is the law, _

_Or maybe Hufflepuff,_

_They _found_ double stuff!_

_So go ahead, try me on, _

_I'll sort you where you belon',_

_The one with the power to defeat the Dark Lord approaches,_

_So dig in, and don't eat the cockroaches!_

The hat fell silent.

And the Great Hall erupted in cheers.

A few first years got sorted, one or two, and the only one Harry had bothered to remember was Abbot, Hannah (Hufflepuff!), until his 'name' was called.

"Caedis, Alex!"

**XxXxX**

Meanwhile, in the Alternate Universe, Harry Potter was locked in his cupboard again. He had done magic to get himself out before – at least, that's what he was sure it was… when he heard a noise. It was much to light to be his uncle or cousin's footsteps, and much too heavy to be Petunia. So who was it?

He heard the locks on his cupboard get opened and standing there was a tall man. He had long, curly black hair, his eyes were sunken, and he looked _pissed._

"_They locked you in a cupboard?_" He whispered, sounding rather angry.

"Sir, it's not that bad…" The small eight year old said as he brushed a Daddy Longlegs off of his arm.

"_Not that bad? _They locked you in a _cupboard!?_" He turned from the cupboard to look at the clock.

Three AM. Perfect.

"DURSLEYS!" He screamed, and not long after, Harry recognized his Uncle's footsteps pounding on the stairs, knocking more spiders on the thin child. Vernon was carrying a muggle weapon of some sort. "You locked my _godson, _Petunia, your _only link to your dead sister_, you locked him in a _cupboard!?_"

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU FREAK!" The gun fired and the man – his godfather? - quickly sidestepped it. However, it grazed his arm.

"If I was convicted for murder, I rather have been truly accused and have murdered you lot! I'm taking my godson away from here. Bye, Tuney. Mr. Asshole, Mr. Asshole junior." He nodded to the two male Dursleys and dragged the terrified child out of the house.

The two apparated to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, scaring Harry.

"Um, sir, who are you? Where are we? What did we just..?"

"I, Harry, am Sirius Black. Former convict, falsely accused, mind you, and we're in my house. We just Apparated using Magic, of course, and I'm your godfather."

"You're a criminal? My uncle says that people like that deserve to be hanged, and-"

"Harry, why would you believe anything that loaf tells you? I bet he didn't even tell you how your parents died."

Harry shuffled his feet. "They told me that my parents died in a Car Crash."

The man, Sirius, looked like he had just been shot. Of course, he had, but it was the first time he had looked like he was even remotely hurt.

"A _car crash?" _Sirius sat down, hard, on the chair behind him. "No, Harry, your parents were murdered by a Dark Lord."

**XxXxX**

**Here's the deal, I'll alternate between AU and Cannon so I can keep their timelines updated. Trust me, I have a reason. I'm the author. YOU DARE QUESTION ME!? I WILL HAVE YOU BEHEADED!**

**Haha, just kidding.**

**Or am I?**

**Review!**


	14. Light Caedis

**Alright. I said two reviews but I got four. So then don't worry about reviewing this chapter cause another's coming RIGHT AFTER IT. Or review this chapter, too, I don't care. Man. **

**XxXxX**

**This chapter will focus entirely on Canon… mostly because I still haven't decided on Harry's sorting. G or S? Or maybe I HAVE decided and I just hate you all. XD No, I can't decide. Put your vote in the reviews! It's S-1 and G-3 so far.**

**XxXxX**

"A… A Dark Lord? Magic… Magic is real?" Harry asked in disbelief. The Dursleys had drilled into him: 'Magic' is a word that is not allowed. Magic isn't real. Magic gets you punished.

But, Harry thought, maybe they're terrified of Magic? Maybe that's why they refused to let him get any ideas.

"Yes, Harry. I was your parent's best friend." Sirius said, patting the seat on the couch next to him. Harry numbly sat in it, still trying to process what Sirius was telling him. "Your father was one of a group – the Marauders. Me, Padfoot; Your father, Prongs; Remus Lupin, Moony; and the man who betrayed your parents to the Dark Lord; Voldemort is his name. Peter Pettigrew, also known as Wormtail. When he gave away your parent's location, I chased after him stupidly. But he was prepared for it; He blew up the street after cutting off one of his fingers, killing twelve muggles. The Aurors, Wizarding Paw-lease, I think, found me there laughing maniacally. They, of course, thought I did it and locked me in Azkaban, the Wizarding Prison. I've been there ever since, falsely accused, until an eleven year old kid apparates into the Ministry with Peter and says, and I quote, 'People of the Wizarding World, Minister Cornelius Fudge has made a grave mistake. Seven years ago, Sirius Orion Black was falsely imprisoned for the murder of Peter Pettigrew and twelve muggles! This is not true! Peter cut off his own finger and killed the muggles to frame Sirius! PETER WAS THE POTTERS' SECRET KEEPER!'" Sirius stopped and laughed. "Somehow the press got this _word for word, _and it was _hilarious._ The Ministry was panicking – an eleven year old kid, proclaiming to be you, apparated into the middle of a _heavily warded_ area with no troubles, he didn't trip a _single_ alarm, brings the man that has been thought dead for years, and leaves."

Harry couldn't help but wonder; He had received a cell phone that the Dursleys couldn't touch or it petrified them for an hour. He hadn't used it at all, for fear that it would do something worse to him, but he had to wonder… could the phone connect him to the mysterious stranger? He'd have to check up on that. Was this stranger, his father's best friend, telling the truth? Was it some trick by the Dursleys? Of course, this option was impossible as they had no sense of humor and Sirius had _teleported him_! Coming to a solution, Harry slowly nodded. "Okay, I believe you. What now?"

Sirius' face lit up as if it were Christmas. Of course, it wasn't, and Harry had only seen the reactions of one who had something to look forward to. "Well, Harry, for now, I need to go and file adoption papers for you. You'll be free of those horrid Dursleys forever! I always knew Tuney was no good." Sirius was up and pacing at this point, murmuring, when the fireplace lit up green. Out stepped a ragged looking man, roughly Sirius' age, with light brown hair that had a few light grey flecks embedded in. His robes didn't seem to be in the best shape, patched and patched again in several spots.

"Hey, Siri, glad you're out of prison. Mind if I stay here for the full moon tomorrow or so?" Remus froze as he saw Harry. "Are – is – Siri? – Lily…"

"Remus J. Lupin, meet young Harry Potter, Boy-who-lived, son of the late James Potter and Lily Evans nee Potter."

"Harry…" Remus said, tears coming to his eyes. "You look just like your father, but you have your mother's eyes. Did you know that?"

Harry shook his head, happily filing that information into his mind. "So, Moony," Harry said, recalling Sirius' nickname for the man in front of him, "What do you mean, Full Moon?"

Remus ran his hand through his hair.

"To answer your wolfish question, Remy," Sirius said, "Yes. You can. Have you taken your potion?"

"Yes I have, now that someone had so kindly bestowed upon me the money to purchase said potion."

_Wolfish. Full Moon? _"Are you a Werewolf?" He asked, looking at the man. Grimly he nodded. Harry's face lit up. "That is so cool! Enjoy your full moon! I'm sure, Mr. Sirius, that I can fend for myself for a night or two if you want to accompany your friend during the Full Moon. I'll just wander around the house and stuff if we're staying here, right?"

The two adults looked at the kid in shock. He was fine with this? "Uh… yeah." Sirius managed to say, "Kreacher!" Sirius screeched and a small wrinkly creature appeared.

"What can Kreacher do for _Master_ Sirius?" The creature sneered.

"Watch Harry for the next three days."

"As _Master_ wishes." The creature slightly bowed and turned to the confused child.

"Harry, we'll be in the Basement. Kreacher here is a House Elf. He'll watch out for you, I think. He's a lost cause and hates me, though I suppose it's mutual. Be careful, this was my mother's house; there might be dark artifacts here and there. Don't make too much noise or the portrait will start screeching. Other than that, have fun. Do what you want." Sirius shrugged and lead his friend off toward another room.

The whole house to himself! Harry looked at the small creature. "Hello, My name is Harry."

"Kreacher must look after filthy mudblood… ruining the great and noble house of Black…"

"Um, Sir," Harry said to the creature's back. The thing froze. "What exactly is Mudblood?"

The thing, a House elf, turned. "Did Mudblood just call Kreacher 'sir'?"

Harry nodded, unsure why that had created such an odd reaction from Kreacher.

"Maybe _Master's _little friend isn't a Mudblood."

"Um, sir? Is there a back yard I could go to?"

Kreacher nodded and started walking, winding and twisting through the maze of the house. They stopped at a back door.

"Thank you, sir." Harry opened the door and took off his shoes. The cold grass on his feet wouldn't be so bad. Once Harry stepped onto the grass, a howl ripped through the air and a single white blossom spawned at Harry's feet.

**XxXxX**

**Muahahaha!**

**Hahaha!**

**HAHAHAHA!**

**Remember, voting on Slytherin or Gryffindor for Dark Harry! **


	15. Silas

**Man. Fifteen chapters already! Over twenty THOUSAND words already! I feel so proud of myself. **

**Alternate Harry chapter again, er, Canon Harry that is. Umbra Caedis and the Kuratara! Heheh :3**

**XxXxX**

Wait, Harry thought. _Remus said the full moon is… tomorrow. So why did he howl tonight? I don't understand…? _Harry looked down at the flower that had spawned at his feet. It was pretty, there was no denying that. It was a beautiful pearly white, the tips golden and the edges a light blue. Harry reached down to touch it, and it seemed to lean into his touch. _What on earth? _Once he touched it, he felt a surge of energy, and the plant released its hold on the ground. He picked it up and lead it to his left arm where it spiraled around and locked on. A thud was heard to Harry's left, where a tree was planted. There sat a book. Unknown to Canon Harry, AU Harry had received the same book. Harry went back inside after grabbing his shoes and hunted down the library where he opened the book. He had no problem reading it, despite being only eight.

A small yellow envelope fell out and onto the floor. Harry quickly picked it back up and opened it.

_The Caedis._

_So you have this book now, eh? _

_That's great! That means you're a Caenine! Haha, that's not what we're called, but it was funny right? Wielders of the Caedis blossoms are called Aeronics. Not like you'll need to remember it. There are no Aeronics left. There's one every millennia if they're lucky. Seeing how you're reading my letter, that means _you _are an Aeronic! There are two blossoms – a white and a black. They're described in this book, anyways, so I won't go into detail. _

_Caedis flowers are extinct for all everyone cares. There are no potion supplies from the flowers at all left, I'm sure, by this time, so if you were to sell the flowers for their potion use, then you'd be extremely rich by the forth flower. _

_I won't keep you from reading any longer, though. _

_-Merlin_

Harry's mind was reeling. _Merlin? Potions? Aeronics?! _Confused, he put the yellowed parchment back in the envelope and set it beside the book for the time being.

The book claimed that Master Blossoms could only be picked at midnight on the Full or New moons – but it was neither Midnight, nor was it a Full Moon quite yet!

Harry looked over to the clock, where it read 12:05.

Okay, what?

_So,_ Harry attempted to reason, _the time jumped 21 hours once I stepped outside. That makes _total_ sense!_

And what was this about potions? Curses? Hexes? Because the Umbra Blossom had not sprung first, according to the book in front of him, Harry could not block himself from any curse or hex thrown at him on will. He would have to train to do that and it would sap his energy.

Harry closed the book just as he heard the door open. He didn't bother to turn, thinking that Sirius or Kreacher might have just come to check up on him. What he _wasn't _expecting, however, was a grey-haired boy about eight to walk into the room with black eyes and a white pupil.

"Hello, sir. Are you a friend of Sirius'?"

The boy shook his head. "I'm here to be _your_ friend, Harry. See, I'm what's called a _Kuratara _and you're what's called an _Aeronic. _I'm pretty much a protector of that white blossom on your arm. Did you know that?" Harry shook his head. "You weild the powers of the Caedis. You now obtain all the powers of this dimension and more." Harry's eyes went wide. "My name is Silas. Now, I'm sure you're a smart kid, Harry, and you can see something's wrong. Remus said that the Full Moon was tomorrow, but it happened tonight. That's because I couldn't let you step outside until it was time, so instead of manipulating you, I just fixed your environment. Does that make sense?"

Harry thought it over. "I think so. How will I tell Sirius that a random stranger appeared and won't leave me alone?"

"Don't worry about that, Kid. I'll take care of that. Arissa'll be here soon to explain; she has already received her assignment, but she froze his timeline for the time being so you can catch up to him. He's three years in the future of you so we want you to be even. We're having a little contest, you see, and she has an advantage." The boy smiled but it seemed… creepy. It wasn't a warm smile, and Harry wasn't even sure if he _could_ smile warmly. It was like a smile that Dudley would make before playing Harry Hunting.

**XxXxX**

Three years past since Harry received the Light Caedis, and Sirius hadn't been entirely too happy that this stranger and his friend were training his best friend's son in magic that he had no knowledge of. It seemed Dark, he knew that much, but he, the heir to one of the _darkest Wizarding families_, had no idea what it was – and that is what scared Sirius Black. Silas and Arissa had attempted to explain that it was ancient magic that wasn't of this dimension, but Sirius had never been one for thinking; that was Remus' job.

Remus, however,had heard their explanation, too, and he didn't like it much more than Sirius did. Both of them knew, however, that Voldemort would always try to attack Harry in some form or another, so it was best to be prepared for it.

Harry had gotten his Hogwarts letter faster than Sirius would have liked, but between his 'training', Sirius and Harry did find time to get to know each other. Harry going to Hogwarts was not the end of the world, Sirius had to remind himself, but it just seemed so… final. The moment Harry gets to Kings Cross is the moment Harry had officially grown up.

Harry, true to Canon, met both Ron and Hermione on the train with Silas by his side, and, true to Canon, Hermione seemed like a stuck-up know-it-all.

He was nervous at the sorting, waiting for his name to be called so everything could be doomed. He knew, however, that he _would _be sorted. There was no sending him back on the train to Sirius, claiming he wasn't magical. Harry had trained with Silas and Arissa, and he _knew_ he had magic in him.

"Potter, Harry!"

The whispers broke out.

Did you see his face?

Did you see his _scar?_

He had been used to this, of course, but never had he hated it more than he did right then.

Slowly he walked up to the stool and put the hat on his head.

**XxXxX**

**Muahahaha! I'm the master of suspense!**

**Review~**


	16. Potions

**MUAHAHAHAHA! I am evil, aren't I? :3**

**XxXxX**

"_Ah, hello, Harry Potter. Or should I say, Alex?"_

"Good morning, sorting hat."

"_Where to put you, where to put you? I've never sorted someone three times before, you know."  
_"Just shove me back in Gryffindor."

"_Ah, but you're much to cunning for that. You got the Dark Lord to approve this little charade."_

"It was Bravery that allowed me to do it, and work with Voldemort again, even though I knew what he did."

"_It doesn't work that way, and even if he did want to kill you, the Umbra Blossom prevented it anyways. That's not bravery when you can't be killed, kiddo."_

"Come on, Gryffindor!"

"_You'd be great in Slytherin or Ravenclaw... but if your mind it set, better be…"_

**XxXxX**

"**GRYFFINDOR!" **Both sorting hats called, and both Harry Potters went to the Gryffindor table. The difference is that in the Canon world, the table was cheering louder… if that were possible.

**XxXxX**

Arissa was next, and she got shoved to Gryffindor after a minute or so.

In the other dimension, Silas Pottex was next. He had come up with the last name so he _knew_ he would be right after his charge. He, too, was shoved into Gryffindor.

Both promised the hat they'd visit again.

**XxXxX**

The first day of classes were… interesting… for both Harrys. They both received Double Potions first thing in the morning, and both Harrys knew this particular class would be a problem.

Alternate Harry met Ron and Hermione down at the tables for breakfast where they received their schedule. They were having Bacon and Eggs, so Harry broke off one of the thorns and crunched it to dust to sprinkle on his food.

Hermione watched and frowned, but didn't question it.

The trio and Arissa then headed to Potions class.

Lily Potter was the professor, and Harry knew this alone was a problem.

If she recognized him in any way, shape or form…

"Good morning class! I'm the Potions professor, and you're here to learn the exact art of Potion Making. There's not much wandwaving in my class, but this _is_ still magic. Many of you will count it up to be just like cooking, really. You will _not_ fool around in my class, because the wrong ingredient could be catastrophic. Now then, how about a simple potion, yeah? Cure for Boils, then. Simple, easy, get to it!"

Harry knew this potion by heart.

And he knew the modifications to include the Light Caedis petals – which he had several of on him.

Harry created the potion close to the specifications on the board until he had to add lacewings. He got the small vial of Caedis petals out and put in one, two, three small taps of the crushed up petals. The potion turned a bright gold color, and he then added the lacewings and stirred counterclockwise for a minute. He lowered the heat and let it simmer for a few seconds, and then crushed a thorn on the Umbra blossom.

"Time's up! Let's see how you did!"

Harry vialed the dark silver colored potion and put it up on the table with his – fake – name on it.

"Mr. and Ms. Caedis, care to explain where you went wrong on your potion to make it such a color?"

"Oh," He said, "No, ma'am, there's nothing wrong with the potion."

"Are you sure? It's not anywhere near the color it should be."

"Yes, Ma'am. I'd gladly test it. If it were wrong, it would create several boils on me or worse, correct? And if it were correct, nothing would happen, yes?" Lily nodded. "Hand it." Harry snatched it from her hand and allowed a few drops to fall on his skin. As soon as it touched his skin, a small Caedis formed in the air made out of grey mist. Nothing else happened. "See? Perfectly fine." Harry set the potion back on the table and went back to his seat.

Lily was amazed. What on earth would create that sort of reaction? Something about the male Caedis seemed familiar as well; it caused unease in her, and she didn't like it. Where had she seen him before?

**XxXxX**

"Ah, Yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new — _celebrity_."

"Good morning, sir." Harry said happily, smiling at the angry Potions Professor.

**"**You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death — if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

**"**Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"Draught of living death. Power full sleeping draught. Newt level potion taught at the begin of sixth year." Snape scowled. He hadn't counted on the boy _knowing _things.

"Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"Stomach of a goat, cure most poisons, General knowledge, will not cure any poison containing aconite in a server quantity."

Serverus scowled even deeper, were it possible. "What is the difference between Moonkshood and Wolfsbane?"

"I believe they're the same thing, sir, also known as Aconite."

"Well? Why aren't you copying it down?" People rushed to get quills and parchment out so they could write it down. Harry made no such move. "Potter, I said write it down.

"Sir, I don't believe it necessary because I knew the answers. Hermione shouldn't either because she knew them the whole time, too. Instead of trying to make a fool out of me, you really should have examined your class more." Silas beside Harry shook his head, trying to contain laughter.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for your cheek, Potter. You will be creating a solution to boils today. Instructions on the board." Canon Harry, much like Alternate Harry, had memorized said potion done the Caedis way.

Snape didn't appreciate it much. "Potter! What is this?"

"Boils Solution."

"Why is it _silver?_"

Harry shrugged. "I added an extra ingredient." Neville had melted his pot and had boils all over his skin, so Severus walked over to the boy and put a drop on one of the boils.

It was removed instantly in a small puff of designed grey smoke. All boils within three inches of where it dropped was removed as well.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for not following the recipe." Snape said as he recapped the vial and stuck it in his billowing robes. Gryffindor growled, but Neville was thankful as Harry removed a second Vial he had filled to finish curing him.

The rest of the week for Canon Harry was not nearly as eventful.

**XxXxX**

**Alright. I'm posting this before I leave for school in hopes that I will come home with many reviews. It'll brighten my day :)**

**Peace Out, yoh!**

**Next time; AU Harry gets summoned by Voldemort for a mission and is CAPTURED!**

**Canon Harry calls AU Harry to meet his alternate self! :)**


	17. Capture and Chamber

**The computer seems to be having a fit… It can't go much longer than two hours before freezing. –sigh- so might as well update! I should have last week, lol, but oh well. It's now or never.**

**XxXxX**

Before either Harry knew it, Halloween was upon them.

Both Kurataras had promised their charges for something special.

Silas had promised to teach Canon Harry that he would teach his charge a ritual so he could talk to his parents.

Arissa and Alternate Harry had much different plans. They had proposed a special little game for the Death Eaters to install fear into the public.

The group with the most fingers wins. Arissa and Harry were splitting up to help lesser groups gather fingers, and they had already arranged to be back in Hogwarts before the feast.

The Aurors, of course, had… anonymously (cough, cough, Snape, cough) gotten a tip about this. The Death Eaters didn't mind, however.

Magic fingers were worth ten points each.

This was all, of course, Arissa's idea.

The Aurors caught up to Harry's group last, and Harry was disappointed in the Death Eaters to see that none of them were missing fingers.

Harry put up a finger to his right ear and laughed. "Yaxley, I told you that they were worth extra!" He said into the magic communicator.

"It's not my fault, sir! They're just too quick!" Was the response.

Harry took his finger off of the communicator and smiled at the Aurors. He saw Kingsley, Sirius, James and Mad-Eye – four on four. Perfect. "Happy Halloween, Ministry Morons! Care to offer your fingers? They're worth extra points! I can't stand losing, you know."

A stupefy was shot at Harry and he eyed it as it flew past him into an unsuspecting muggle.

"Firing before we speak?" Harry shook his head. "Prongs, Padfoot, you know you'd be better as Defense Teachers as opposed to working for that horrible ministry. Less dangerous. Though the stories I've heard…" Harry laughed.

"Death Eater Scum!"

"Scum? Hm. Scum, scum, scum…" Harry pressed his finger to the communicator. "'Rissa, are we Scum?"

"No, Haraya, we are not scum."

Harry released the communicator. "My sources say No. I'm not scum. Them?" Harry used his thumb to motion to Macnair, Bellatrix and Dolohov, who were cutting off muggle fingers behind him. "Yeah, those two are scum. Belley's not scum. All three are Death Eaters." Harry shrugged. "I'm not."

"If you're not a Death Eater," James sneered, "then what are you?"

"Oh, Prongsie, I'm much more." Harry sidestepped a stunner sent by Mad-eye and sent harmless curse after harmless curse at the four Aurors. Finally, out of irritation, Harry quickly procured and threw a Shuriken at Mad-eye. To his disappointment, it only nicked his arm.

Harry laughed after a few minutes of battle. "This is pointless! A stalemate – until you four tire and I win. And I'm in the mood to play get-answers-out-of-the-Dark-Prince tonight, so go ahead, Mad-eye. Put that Bartra bracelet on me! Do it! Keep me prisoner inside number twelve Grimmauld place! Yeah, I know all about the Order of the Phoenix."

Mad-eye, wondering if it were a trap, reluctantly put the Bartra bracelet on the waiting eleven year old. Harry waved to the shocked Death Eaters behind him as they Apparated away.

**XxXxX**

Canon Harry was suspicious of Quirrel.

At the end of September, Quirrel stopped to talk to Harry, and luckily, Hermione had caught Quirrel dropping something into his drink.

Plus, his scar – the scar he got from _Voldemort_ hurt when he was in Quirrel's class.

Snape was simply foul to Harry; there was no reason for him to try to _kill_ Harry!

Now it was Halloween, and Quirrel was absent from the feast.

"Troll, in the Dungeons! Thought you ought to know." And then he fainted.

Hermione, Harry knew, was crying in the bathroom over something Ron had said. Harry had gone to comfort her earlier, but she shooed him away.

Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. That's where she was.

So Harry, with Ron in tow, ran off towards the bathroom, regardless of the protests of Ron's brother, Percy.

The troll had wandered in there, and Hermione was terrified on the opposite wall.

"_Hermione!_" Harry whispered, trying to get her attention. "_Sneak over here! Don't let it see you."_

Hermione had decided to ignore his information and ran, screaming, under its legs toward the two. The troll lumbered over to the entrance, causing the three to hide behind the other side of the circular sink in the middle of the room.

Harry caught sight of a small, carved snake on the sink.

An odd, random thought struck him; He can speak to snakes, so why not try to say something to that one? It could be a password.

"_Open up._"He hissed, much to the fright of the two beside him. The sink sucked itself inward to reveal a small pipe. They quickly slid down it and the entrance closed, just as the Troll lost interest and went lumbering about elsewhere. Perhaps to Goyle's room; they have enough in common to hold a conversation.

The three landed in a sort of cave, large enough for them to stand in. It was odd, and Hermione couldn't help notice its ominous aura. There were animal bones scattered about, much to all of their horror. Ahead was…

"Is that a _snake skin?_" Harry asked. "That has to be about twenty feet long!"

"I don't like it. Can we just leave…?" Hermione asked, nervously glancing about.

"I have to see what's in here! This is just too weird. If you want me to, I can figure a way out, so you can go back."

"No, Harry. If something happens, we should be here to help you!" Ron responded. "Besides, as creepy as this place is, you have to admit, it's kind of cool."

They came across a large wall where two snakes were entwined, their eyes glittering Slytherin green.

"I read in _Hogwarts a History_ about something called the Chamber of Secrets. Could this be it?" Hermione asked, staring in awe at the wall.

"It could be. But, if I recall, wasn't there a Slytherin Monster?"

"Harry… we should turn back." Ron said. "I don't like this."

"Slytherin Monster? Ron, what's the Slytherin symbol?"

"It's a snake."

"A _snake._ And what's the King of Snakes?"

"It's a Basilisk!" Hermione gasped. "Harry, we should turn back! We could _die in here!_"

Harry traced one of the snakes on the wall, before turning back to his friends. "Alright, Hermy. We can go back. But later, with or without you, I'm returning. I have to see what's inside."

**XxXxX**

**Alrighty then! That's over with! **

**Reviews for more, of course. **

**I had this dream a few days ago, where the Death Eaters are holding a meeting. It goes like this:**

**Harry was hiding behind Voldemort's chair.**

"**Alright, my loyal followers," Voldemort said, pausing in the middle of the chamber. "This is what we're going to do." **

**Harry silently casted **_**imperio**_** on Voldemort.**

"**We'll **_**take our foot,"**_** he sang, tapping his foot. "**_**Our little foot, and with that foot, oh how we'd start to shake! I'd take to feet. To tiny feet, Hey look, that's neat! It's coming trueee! I finally get to dance again! Woohoo! To dance again! I've been waiting all this time to dance again! And now at once a chance appears to dance again! To hear the beat, so on your feet, it's time to daaaaance, again! **_**Come on, Harry! Imperio!" Harry got out from behind the chair and danced with his father.**

**Oh, got this was hilarious in my mind.**


End file.
